


Sanditon Birdsong

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Slightly AU with Sanditon CharactersLord Babington is at the point in his life he is actually looking for a wife.  Unfortunately, the ladies in London are rather drab.  Accepting an invitation to a shooting tourney in nearby Hundsford, he finds exactly what he wants.  However, it will take a little bit of persuasion for Esther Denham to let her heart be won.Lord Babington takes his friends Sidney Parker and Mr. Crowe where unknown to them they will find their own sparks.
Relationships: Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. The Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story, Sir Edward Denham is Esther's father..I thought about writing a bit about her brother, but left him out.
> 
> This is mainly an Babington/Esther storyline, sorry Sidolette fans-they are mentioned but it's not the focal point of this.
> 
> This is for Rosie who was disappointed with me about my Sanditon Mingle Storyline and wanted Babington/Esther story. So here you go!

Lord Babington sat in the gentlemen’s club waiting for his friends to join him. It had been a long week in parliament. It had been a long week at home. His mother, Lady Kat had been in her way, berating him on his lack of initiative on family duty. She strongly suggests that he take the responsibility more sternly as his father was getting older, and in case Augusta would not come out of her anti-social shell, that he would be the one to be relied upon. Of course, the fact she completely disliked her sister-in-law, who would remind her that should happen to both her husband and her son, the Babington estate would revert to her, as she was married to the only other surviving male in the Babington line.

Lord Chester would glance at his wife during those conversations then give Charles a reassuring smile. His mother meant well, but he knew it was not for a lack of interest on Charles’ part. He had a good disposition, good looks and connections, but there was no spark that would catch the young man’s heart or mind. Charles had a good appreciation for things like music, art, sporting and could tolerate to a degree even a small part of fashion, when it amused him. The ladies in London though, especially the younger ones, were only concerned about marrying connections and lack the mindset of any substantial conversations.

Lord Babington took a drink from his glass and silently groaned about the week. Lord Jennings had been making his social rounds when he saw Charles sitting alone. He wandered over and sat himself down giving his acquaintance no chance to object.

“Lord Babington, I haven’t seen you in these parts for weeks. What is the matter, the lords in parliament grating your disposition?” Lord Jester was a young jovial man, good looks and charm. He was not one to never have a young lady not falling all over herself whenever he was around. His family ran the local theater and while his parents were no longer with him, he was doing very well for himself.

“Just needed a change in scenery.” Charles said blandly. The last time he had seen Jester, the man was trying to convince his sister, Augusta, to take a turn about the room at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball. Augusta had only gone because it was one of her masque balls and Augusta hid behind it well. How Jester was able to pick her out of the crowd, Charles did not know, but it seemed he always had that ability wherever Augusta showed up.

“I know what you mean. I was thinking of heading to the country myself for a few days. There is a shooting contest back in my mother’s hometown of Hundsford. Have you ever heard of it?”

“I can’t say that I have.”

Jester studied the man. Charles was known to be a sporting enthusiast and was known for his marksmanship. “Well, probably not your cup of tea.”

Charles gave him a slight frown. He knew there were still a few shooting contests that he did not attend, but he rarely passed up an opportunity to show off his skills. “Why would you say that?”

“Well, Hundsford is not exactly a tourist destination like your friend’s seaside town of Sanditon. Although, I hear that the winner has choice of purse or colt.”

“Colt?”

“Yes, the owner of Darling Field, is offering one of his new colts as a prize instead of the purse, to try to bring more competitors. I’m sure you are more familiar with Darling Field.”

“Yes, my father drags me there constantly. It is his favorite hobby and since he is quite good at it, my mother doesn’t mind.”

Jester spotted Mr. Sidney Parker and Mr. Alex Crowe scan the room. “Ah, I see your friends have arrived. I will take my leave. Good evening.” Jester stood up and continued around the room, leaving Babington to slightly ponder the conversation.

“Babington.” Parker greeted him earnestly while Crowe sat down and promptly started pouring out some wine. “What did Lord Jester want with you?”

“I would take a guess it was something to do with his sister.” Crowe said, clearly already somewhat in his cups. Charles gave him a slight glare before turning looking back at Parker.

“Just chit chat. Talked about some shooting contest in Hundsford.”

“Delightful.” Crowe muttered. “I could use the diversion.”

Parker looked at him. “What’s the matter, got some dowager chasing after you again?”

Crowe groaned as he took another long drink. “At least I have them chasing Parker.” Crowe liked to prod Parker any chance he could. Parker could have about any young lady with his good looks and decent income, but he was always too aloof and brooding to pay them any attention. Sometimes, it worked in his favor and sometimes it did not as in the case of Miss Dixon, his latest quarry who was proving to be difficult at his pursuit. 

They all enjoyed a good laugh. None of them had any problems with women chasing them. Most, if not all, were after their money or connections. Sometimes, they would hide at the gaming tables during the balls just to avoid them.

“Yes, well it would be quite the diversion. If I must listen to one more dinner conversation about the family jewels, I might be tempted to throw myself in the sea at Sanditon and not look back.”

“Old Lady Kat giving you the guilt trip again?” Parker asked.

Charles let out a sigh. “Just every day this week.” Charles took a drink. “Maybe I should just marry the next lady that walks in and be done with it. It would suit her right.” They all laughed as they knew there would be no such person to walk into the gentleman’s club. Woman, yes, young ladies would not be caught dead for fear of the stain on their reputation not to mention their own embarrassment.

To their amusement, and Charles’ dismay, such a thing did occur like a flash of lighting. A brazen young lady strolled in walking directly to the bar where Lord Jester was at. 

Taking his glass of liquor, she drank it rather fast and gave Jester a quick low conversation and walked back out the door.

“Well, Babington, it appears that today is your lucky day.” Crowe crooned in delight. They had observed the young lady as she strode in, clearly not someone that frequents such establishments. With her red hair piled fashionable on her head, and her striking green dress, she walked in as if not out of place and comfortable in the surroundings, before drinking Jester’s drink. They observe Jester chuckling at her as she had turned and walked out.

“Apparently Lord Jester has some unusual acquaintances.” Parker commented. “Well, Babington?” He teased his friend.

“You can both go to the devil.” Charles took up his glass again in a huff. They finished their card game and stumbled back to Babington’s carriage where it dropped Parker and Crowe to Bedford Place, and then to Babington’s home. Charles stumbled up the stairs and caught a disapproving glance from his mother at his lateness before collapsing on his bed.


	2. A Course of Action

He rose late morning with a slight headache. He had to remind himself that he was not as young as Parker nor used to that much drinking as Crowe. He made his way downstairs to find his father pouring over the newspaper at the breakfast table.

His father gave him a nominal glance as he continued to read the paper. “You’ll be glad to know your mother will be out all day.” Chester folded the paper up to where he could continue to glance over the derby section.

“Yes,” Charles muttered as he took a bite to eat. Charles glanced over to the newspaper. “Is it time for the Derby again?”

Chester gave his son a smile. “Absolutely, although I have to say I’m a little disappointed this year.”

“Why is that?”

“It appears that the Denham’s are not racing this year. I hoped to persuade the old man to sell me one of his horses. Your mother has finally consented in letting me have my own racehorse.”

“Sounds expensive.”

“It is, especially if it’s of good breeding, which those horses are quite well known for.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of that family name in town.”

Chester let out a laugh. “Yes, well, they are a lot like your sister. Very introvert, not to mention they do not live in London. They own property in a town called Hundsford.”

Charles scratched his head. Why did the name Hundsford ring a bell? He drank some more coffee. “Oh, I think I’ve heard of it. Lord Jester Jennings was talking about some shooting contest.”

“I can’t imagine the purse being that big. The town is rather small.” Charles shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his breakfast. “Well, I told Lord Darling I would be by to look at his horses. I don’t suppose you want to stretch your legs this morning?” 

Charles looked at his father. “I guess I have time to spare for my old man.”

“Great. Should I arrange for the carriage or are you going to be able to sit upon a horse today?” Chester could not help but tease his son’s disheveled look at the table.

“Carriage will probably be best.” Chester got up to make the arrangements while leaving Charles to finish up.

A short time later, Charles was walking along his father in the Darling Starlight stables. Lord Darling was immensely proud of his horses. “I think this year, I do believe I will manage to get the top prize with him.” They had stopped at a stall that contained a tall slick black horse, dark as midnight. “This is Orion. This will be he his first race. His brother, Draco, is still in Hundsford. He took a little tumble the other day and the trainer doesn’t want to push the chance of reinjuring the horse so soon.”

Charles interested perked up. “I heard you were offering a colt as a winning in a shooting contest in Hundsford.”

Lord Darling, an older but pleasant looking gentleman, gave him a smile. “Yes, I have several horses that should drop and one of them should certainly be carrying a colt. However, I have great confidence that my contestant will win the prize, therefore keeping the colt to myself. Besides, not many in Hundsford can raise a racehorse. As I was telling your father, they are quite expensive and I’m not just talking about the initial outlay of cash.” Charles had looked at his father while Lord Darling spoke. They continued their tour and then took their leave.

The carriage rolled slowly home. His father looked at him inquisitively. “So, one of Lord Darling’s colts is a prize?”

“Father, you haven’t shot in years.”

“Yes, well, I would be inclined to do so for the chance. It would save me some money if I could win such a prize.” Charles let out a sigh waiting for his father to ask. Chester smiled at his son, “Although, it would be a great name day gift.”

“Is that supposed to be your subtle suggestion? Because it seems pretty obvious.” Chester let out a laugh.

“Well, you know you could always just sit at home and listen to your mother talk about the available young ladies that she would like to parade around the house.”

Charles rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, she wants to hold a ball?”

“Yes, your sister is not too keen on the idea either. You know how she likes to remain private. I do worry about her though. I wish she could find someone her age that would encourage her to come out of her shell. She plays quite well and is a good-looking girl. Certainly, there should be someone of our acquaintance that would appreciate such a delicate creature.”

“I don’t think she will be happy if she knows you are trying to marry her off.”

Chester took offense. “I’m not trying to marry her off. I just want her to be happy.”

“Because marriage is such a great institution.” Charles retorted.

“It is, IF, you get the right partner. I could not imagine a day without your mother, annoying as she can be at times.” Charles knew his parents were happy as were some of his friends’ parents as well.

“Yes, well that is the tricky part.” Charles looked out the window in contemplation.

Conversation at the dinner table centered around the derby and horses. Augusta was also curious about it as well, which her father was more than happy to explain things to her. They sat in the drawing room to listen to her play the piano forte after dinner. She was coming along quite nicely but since her return from the boarding school in Kent, Lady Kat had trouble finding a good music tutor that was both experience and gentle with the shy girl.

Charles sat in his room writing correspondence after that and thought about his father. His father was truly a good man. He wanted to show his appreciation of all the things he had done for him and decided that he should try to win the colt. He could use the diversion, and what possible competition could he have in a small town? He had won many contests as he was underestimated as being just a London dandy. Deciding on his course of action, he called it a night.


	3. More Than A Glance

He found Lord Jester in his theater the next day watching rehearsals. Another older grumpy looking man sitting next to him. Jester stood up as Charles approached. “Lord Babington, what a surprise.”

Charles watched the other man get up and walk towards the back of the stage. “Yes, well, I thought perhaps you could give me some more information on this contest.” 

Jester smiled at him politely. “Well, I can, but I warn you it won’t be an easy win. There quite a good number of quality competitors.”

Charles let out his breath. “No worries. I intend to win.” Jester spoke about when the contest would be and the related information. “What about lodging?”

“Oh, well that might be a little tougher, so close to the contest. There is Lucas Lodge. They might have room.”

“Did you not say you would be going to Hundsford?”

Jester coughed a little. “Yes, well, I didn’t think you cared for my company that much.” They were only general acquaintances after all.

Charles studied him. It was true they did not know each other all that well, but he also knew the man was slightly infatuated with his sister. “I thought you would appreciate the opportunity to improve my opinion of you.” Jester flushed slightly.

“Yes, well, I should be happy to do so.” Jester did want the opportunity. “Am I to suppose that Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe will be in attendance as well?”

“Of course. They enjoy a diversion as much as I do.”

Jester mused to himself. “Well then, I should be happy to host you at my family home although it probably won’t be quite what you are used to.”

“I’m not as arrogant as you might think of me. We only need a place to sleep and eat. Crowe will probably be glad to do both if there is a gentleman’s club near.”

Jester let out a laugh, “well, there is a bar, but I would not call it anywhere close to a gentleman’s club. He probably will be disappointed.” Not likely thought Charles since he would most likely be drunk the whole time. They made some general arrangements and agreed to meet on Wednesday in Hundsford.

Charles had found as he sat in Parliament on Monday, he was looking forward to getting out of town. He even teased his mother the last two nights at the dinner table about finding an appropriate lady in such a town. Lady Kat would just roll her eyes. Certainly, there would be no such creature in a country town but at least he had been mulling over things.

Parliament was going in recess for a few months and this contest was just a good way to start his break from it. He enjoyed Parliament, even with its long debates, but as he had to admit to himself, the nights were a little on the dull side. He quickly dismissed the notion surmising he needed a break from his mother and her schemes.

Wednesday came and they loaded up for their diversion. Parker just rolled his eyes when Charles mentioned there might be some sort of country ball and Crowe just lamented about the lack of a proper gentlemen’s club to which he might pass the time. While he enjoyed a good shooting contest, he knew he would not last long against competition as his skills were somewhat lacking.

Hundsford was a good day’s ride in a carriage. It gave Crowe a chance to sleep after another long night in the club. Parker was complaining to Babington about his brother, Tom’s, new scheme in Sanditon. “He wants me to invite the both of you attend the season’s first ball. I can’t imagine it of being any grand event that would appeal to you.”

“Nonsense. I can’t recall all the times you have gotten me out of things, I don’t think twice about helping out.” They looked at Crowe who was still sleeping off his late night. 

“He’ll go as long as there is alcohol.”

“His drinking is getting a little excessive. I know he had his heart on Miss Dixon, but she really wasn’t the girl for him.”

Sidney looked at Charles. “Well, maybe there will be one or two in Sanditon. Did you ask Jester about his mystery lady?” Sidney gave him a teasing smile.

Charles let out a laugh. “Oh no, I was clearly drinking when I made that statement. You can’t hold it against me.”

“Well, Lady Kat will be disappointed to know she was so close in finally getting you settled down.” Sidney let out a small laugh.

The countryside gave way to rows and rows of farms as the carriage rolled on. Charles wondered where this grand horse farm of the Denham’s was located as he looked out the window. Sidney had drifted off for a short nap, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He found he was curious about Jester’s mystery lady as he had dreamed of her the last few nights, but he would not admit that to his friends. 

Certainly, Jester and she must be on some personal terms since she drank out of his glass. Jester had plenty of young ladies as was known around town. He had a pick of them just as much as Sidney did, although after what happened to Sidney and now Mrs. Campion, Jester was more likely to make one of them a wife.

The carriage still rolled on. He had no idea on how much longer it was going to take. As he drifted off to sleep himself, he could have sworn he saw a young lady on top of the darkest black horse he ever seen riding hell bent over the hedges along the road. He could only conclude the conversations over the last few days were merging and giving him such delusions.

The carriage finally arrived pulling up in front of what was clearly labeled Lucas Lodge. The owner, Sir Lucas, was slightly disappointed to find that he was not able to procure arrangements for such esteemed visitors but made them feel welcomed as he could. Sidney compared him to Tom and his boisterous talk of Sanditon. They were going to wait for the arrival of Lord Jester and passed the time taking in the general observations of the townsfolk in the bar. The bar was conveniently attached to the lodge to which Sir Lucas continued to be of personal service.

Sir Lucas spoke about the history of the town and extraordinarily little about the general populace. He mentioned the town’s ball the day before the shooting contest. Once he had learned the purpose of their visit, Sir Lucas got even happier. “Splendid, splendid. I hope you are a decent shot Lord Babington. The town is known to have quite their own marksmanship shooter.”

“He’s been known to win several tourneys.” Parker commented.

They found Lord Jester arriving and greeting them. “Sorry about my delay. I had some trouble at the theater that I had to take care of. Have you registered for the contest yet?” Babington replied negatively. “Well, we should go do that before we head to my home.” They got up and followed him across the street to the local gunsmith shop.

Babington was surprised to find such a quality shop in a small town. Some of the guns lined up on the rack were of the highest caliber. A young man was behind the counter and looked surprised at finding the visitors in his shop.

“Hello George.” Jester greeted him once the young man had looked up from his work.

“Lord Jennings. This is a surprise.”

“Yes, well I needed to come home for business. My companions here would like to sign up for the contest.”

George looked dismayed as he looked at them. “Registration closed last week. I can’t possibly add anyone now without consent,”

Jester balked at him, “oh, come on George. Don’t tell me that.” George looked to continued, his argument when another walked in.

Jester looked pleased. He grabbed her and picked her up in a bear hug. The three of them looked astonished for a moment, until Sidney elbowed Charles in his ribs giving him a teasing look.

“Put me down you foolish man.” There, slightly in the air, was the lady from the club, dressed in riding breeches as if it were the thing to do. She took a moment to catch her breath.

Jester sat her down with a laughing smile. “You are just the person I need. I told my friends about this contest and George is refusing to register them.” Esther took a general glance at them before looking back at Jester, who was giving her a pleading look.

Esther just rolled her eyes and gave George a look. “Just register them George. If they want to waste their time, then more power to them.” She walked towards the back of the shop. George opened another large book.

“I need you to come sign in after you read the rules.”

Charles did not take a glance at them along with Sidney. Crowe decided to pass it up for the general amusement of the day. Charles handed over the money for the fee and   
glanced towards the back of the store. Sidney let out a little chuckle at his glance as they walked out of the store.

Jester let out a breath. “Well, that’s a relief. I never knew George to be such a stickler.” Jester looked at the grey stallion tied up to the post outside. Standing next to him, was another familiar face. “Jacko?”

The man smiled at him. “Lord Jennings, this is a surprise. We had no idea you would be coming into town.”

“Yes, well, a necessity of business I’m afraid. These gentlemen will be staying at the estate. Lord Babington, Mr. Sidney Parker and Mr. Alex Crowe.” The young man smiled and tipped his head towards them. “This is Jacko. He is the stable master at Denham Manor.”

“The home of Lord Darling’s horses?” Charles asked him.

“Yes, this is one of his, Serpens is his name.”

“Another star constellation?”

Jacko let out a friendly laugh. “All of his horses are I’m afraid.” Charles was studying the horse who was clearly a fine breed, although slightly temperamental as he tried to reach to touch him.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Esther had come out of the store with her brown bess slung over her shoulder. Charles withdrew his hands and gave her a better glance now that she was back in plain view.

Apart from wearing men’s clothing, he had to admit at least to himself, she was extremely attractive. Her red hair hung in a braid down off to the side of her head. Luckily, she was looking at Jester and did not realize he was studying her so openly. Well, until Jacko had let out a light cough who had observed him.

“Miss Esther, I’m glad to see you.” Jester gave her a smile to which she rolled her eyes at him.

She walked towards Jacko. “Well, I can’t say the same. I’m busy so you can stop trying to butter me up like a piece of toast.” She handed Jacko the gun while she mounted her horse. Talking to Jacko, “I’ll see you back at the farm. I’ve got to go make one more stop.” She climbed up on the horse with ease. She looked back at Jester while pulling on the reigns to give the horse room away Babington. Esther was amused at the perplexed look his friends were giving her.

The horse flung his head back towards Charles to bite him, giving Charles a startled expression. “It appears the horse doesn’t like you either.” Sidney commented at him as Charles watched her ride off.

Jacko had walked off in the direction of the general store. “Sorry about that. I’m afraid she’s still mad at me from the other day.” They looked at Jester. “Miss Esther,” he shook his head, “Miss Esther Denham had a little bit of a clash in town last week. I thought she would be over it by now.”

“As in Denham Manor and the horse farm?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, the one and the same I’m afraid. Well, shall we be off? The house is just outside of town.” They got back in the carriage and drove outside of town. The carriage went over a stream across a bridge where the road split off in a T. “That way is towards the horse farm.” Jester pointed towards the opposite direction. “It’s pretty expansive. I should go speak with Sir Denham while I’m in town, but I doubt you will want to go.”

Sidney could not help but glance at Crowe and give Charles an amused look. “Oh, I think it would be grand to go visit. Don’t you agree Crowe?” Charles let out a grunted sigh. Apparently, his friends were going to enjoy torturing him while he was here.

Esther rode the opposite way towards deeper into town and away from Jester. If last week’s situation was not bad enough, now Jester was in town to plead his case. Mr. Howard was a disagreeable stage manager as ever and it grated her nerves. It would have been tolerable until Lord Maxwell had heard she was in town. She had just gotten back from theater practice when she found him with Lord Darling talking up a storm. He was not supposed to be in town. He had tried to plead his case that she had no valid reason to refuse his offer. 

She knew her father would not make her marry someone she did not love, but then again, he was so well connected. She knew her grandfather, Lord Darling, would insist she does. He would certainly talk some sense into her father about such a match, regardless of her opinion on the matter. Thankfully, he had not felt well enough to go to the derby this year.

She had marched up to Jester in one of his many frequent clubs to let him know how displeased she was about getting ambushed by Lord Maxwell. She did not particularly care about her reputation as she did either. In fact, it could only give her a good excuse as to why Lord Maxwell should think twice about offering his hand in marriage.

Esther stopped at Lucas lodge and marched up to Maria’s room. Her cousin, Miss Charlotte Heywood, was visiting from Willingden and had expressed an interest in practicing the piano forte while she was here. She was staying for a few weeks to help with the contest and then she would be heading to Sanditon for her summer position as a companion to Lady Denham. Lady Denham was a distant relative of theirs. Esther was supposed to go, and she would go with Charlotte for the introductions, but she had no desire to stay. 

Maria Lucas looked at Esther all giddy. “I can’t believe all the people that are here for this contest. Father was dismayed that he wasn’t consulted for lodging for some gentlemen from London.”

Esther rolled her eyes as she looked out the window. Maria would undoubtedly be flabbergasted if she knew she just completely ignored all proper etiquette as she climbed on her horse to put distance between Jester and those same gentlemen. Maria was a pleasant girl and no doubt she would do good in her first season in London. She would probably find someone that would elevate her status. She was more than welcomed to any of them.

“Perhaps, you should help Charlotte with the contest. You will be bound to meet all the eligible men.” She gave Charlotte a wink.

Charlotte let out a laugh. “You know I am not here for that.”

“I know, you are too sensible to form an attachment on a glance encounter.” She was referring to her younger self who had thought herself in love with a Captain Denny of the militia who stayed in Hundsford for a little time. They got along pleasantly and danced together so well. She was disappointed when he left and so much so without a proper parting. The last she heard; he had gotten married to some girl in Kent. Her father of course, while did not outwardly show his gladness, comforted her and told her there were far better gentlemen to be attached to.

“I was wondering if you were coming over tomorrow to practice?” Esther looked at Charlotte.

“Are you not training the horses?”

“I tried to go jump fences today and was reminded why the doctor said I needed to take a few days off. My ribs are killing me. I guess I fell harder than I remember.”

“Maybe you bumped your head as well?” Maria teased her.

Esther let out a laugh. “Probably so. I am glad I took the coach to London. If I had ridden the whole way, I’d probably be laying on the ground somewhere.”

“You know you wouldn’t ride side saddle all that way!” Maria exclaimed.

Esther smiled at her. “No, not at all Maria.” Maria’s governess would undoubtedly scold her for having such a friend as her if she knew half the stuff Esther was inclined to do. Esther let out a laugh. In fact, her governess would forbid Maria to see her if she found about how she had marched up in the gentlemen’s club to Lord Jester. The lady was all about proprietress. They decided to come over in the morning and stay till lunch. Esther got home just as soon as it had started raining.

She found her father in his study. She poured herself a glass of port and sat down.

“Well, how was your ride today?” He asked in a concerned tone.

“I should not have tried to run the fences today. I am going to need to just take it a bit easy for the next few days before trying again. Oh, before I forget Maria and her cousin will be over tomorrow. Charlotte wanted to practice a little before she goes to stay with Lady Denham.”

“Yes, Lady Denham does enjoy her music. Are you sure you don’t want to stay and take a holiday?”

“And be confined to balls and dresses?”

Edward Denham laughed at his daughter. “Well, you are a silly girl.”

She smiled at him, knowing full well he did not consider her so. “I’m beginning to think you are trying to marry me off.”

“Not at all. I enjoy your company far too much to let you go.”

“Well, that is a relief. Lord Jester is in town. I expect him to plead for me to return to London.”

Edward let out a laugh, “is he trying to marry you off?”

She let out a sigh. “Well, Lord Maxwell did show up at Lord Darlings. The man is persistent I will give you that.”

“Maybe you just need some other London dandy, so he takes the message.”

“Sounds like a lot of work.” She gave him a smile and a kiss on his forehead. “I’m going to take a nice hot bath and enjoy my evening. I imagine Mrs. Griffiths will be here tomorrow and heaven forbid I’m not looking like a respectable lady.” She heard him chuckle as she walked out of the room.


	4. A Talented Lady

Mrs. Griffiths looked at the two young ladies in the carriage sitting across from Sir Lucas. “I certainly hope Miss Denham is dressed appropriately today. I really do not understand why her father lets her behave the way she does. It’s absolutely appalling.”

Sir Lucas did not like to contradict anyone, so he kept quiet.

“I believe it’s easier when she is working the horses.” Maria said quietly as she looked to her father.

Mrs. Griffiths let out a huff. “Which is not an appropriate profession for a young lady.” She rolled her eyes. “She should be trying to better herself with connections. What will happen to her when her father passes?”

“I’m sure her father has made plans for her. She is an only child after all.” Charlotte said abruptly. Apparently, Mrs. Griffiths really did not like Esther. No bother, Charlotte thought, she was glad to have one good friend that was willing to get her hands dirty like her. When she asked about joining the contest, Maria was shocked, and Mrs. Griffiths strictly forbade it. As she was staying with Sir Lucas, she did not want to disrupt them.

Sir Lucas joined Edward in the drawing room while Mrs. Griffiths, Charlotte and Maria joined Esther down the hall where the grand piano forte was in the music room. Mrs.   
Griffiths had not ever been in that room and she gazed around subjecting it to her opinion. She had heard Sir Edward had been married to a lady of great music talent. She was surprised to hear the Miss Denham was somewhat talented enough to play. Her mother had died several years ago. Mrs. Griffiths figured her father had let her go wild ever since.

She really did feel sorry for the young lady. While she was sure her father would make sure she had an appropriate dowry, her lack of ladylike behavior would cause most if not all suitable suitors to not even consider her as a potential match with anyone of importance. With her vast knowledge of horses, she was bound to have some consideration, but she would likely just become an old spinster.

“This is a very beautiful instrument.” Mrs. Griffiths commented to her as she sat on a chair nearby.

“Yes, a wedding gift from my grandparents to my mother.” Esther sat down next to Charlotte to help her practice, while Maria sat down next to her governess. Charlotte played for a while, and while she was somewhat proficient, Mrs. Griffiths was not overly impressed with her playing abilities. Esther opened the window as the room was getting a bit stuffy with the morning sunlight.

Maria looked at Esther. “Could you play some? I miss your mother’s playing.” She willingly consented.

Lord Jester looked at the gentlemen assembled in his dining room. They had all stayed up to the late hours drinking and playing billiards. He had astonished them with his ability to play so well. “Well, do you want to practice today for the contest?”

“A gentleman does not need to practice. Practicing is paramount to cheating,” Crowe said dolefully.

“Oh, I apologize Crowe. I didn’t realize you were so proficient.” Jester figured they were more on a Christian name basis now after last night, but apparently Crowe did not like his first name and would only answer to his last.

“Not me, I do not care for it much myself. Charles here has quite the trophy rack. I’m sure there won’t be much competition.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that Crowe. The town is sure to have their own champion.” Sidney remarked as he finished his deviled eggs. “What do you know Jester?”

“I haven’t been in town for the contests for a few years, but I do believe Mr. Gaston and Mr. Lewis will both be formidable opponents. Mr. Gaston owns a farm outside south of town where he raises horses for fencing tourneys. Mr. Lewis is a land proprietor. He has an office in London when things are slow here. Sir Denham would know if there are any others. It was his great grandfather that had started the contest.”

Sidney’s interest piped up as he looked at Charles. “Oh, Sir Denham again. I didn’t realize he was such a prominent person in town.” Charles gave him a disparaging look.

Crowe took his que from Sidney. “So, is Miss Denham his daughter?” He paused a minute and acted non-interested, “Does she always dress like a man?”

Jester let out a loud roar. “Miss Esther is quite the conundrum I’m afraid. But yes, his only daughter. She does generally behave when she is in London,” he took a light breath, “although she was extremely upset with me last week enough to barge in at the club to tell me exactly what she was thinking. I would wager if you hadn’t been so intoxicated you would have seen her.”

“Lover’s quarrel?” Crowe decided to just inquire as he glanced at Charles and gave him a sly smile.

“What?!” Jester objected and let out a sniffling laugh, “She is my cousin on my mother’s side. She was in London to help with the theater before Lord Maxwell decided to show up. I doubt she will return although I want her to.”

“Cousin?” Sidney asked to reinforce it. Charles saw the humorous gleam in Sidney’s eye which matched Crowe’s snickering smile. This man’s trip was getting better by the minute.

Jester slightly frowned not gathering what was going on. “I realize I probably should have introduced her yesterday, but it’s been my experience to just stay out of her way when she’s mad.” Charles could only roll his eyes at his friends laughing look towards him. “Well, like I said I should go see Sir Denham. I’ve got some post from Lord Darling to deliver.”

“Well, now is a good time as any to introduce us, right Charles?” Sidney said with a neutral expression. Charles was seriously doubting that this trip would be worth the jesting he was going to have to endure. He reminded himself that when he won the colt for his father that his joy would over compass what he would have to endure for a few days.

“Right, well, I will have them ready the carriage.” Jester got up to talk to his manservant.

Mr. Mullins greeted them as the carriage pulled up. “Lord Jennings, welcome.”

“I see I was expected.” Mr. Mullins appraised the others as they exited the carriage. “These are my guests, Lord Babington, Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker.”

“Welcome to you as well. Miss Esther mention you might stop by. She didn’t mention any of your guests.”

“Yes, well, a recent change. She probably didn’t know.”

“Sir Denham is in his drawing room with Sir Lucas and Mr. Gaston. The ladies,” Mr. Mullins glanced at Charles who apparently heard the piano playing, “are in the music room.”

“Very well. I doubt we will be here long.”

“Well, feel free to take Mr. Gaston with you when you leave.” Mr. Mullins commented as he walked away. Charles gave a glance over to Jester, who just shrugged his shoulders.

As they walked into the house and made their way to the drawing room, Charles could hear the playing quite clearer. Had they not been led towards the drawing room; he would have been inclined to follow where the music led.

“Splendid!” Sir Lucas jumped up as soon as they were announced. “Lord Jennings and his friends.” 

“Sir Denham,” Jester greeted his uncle first. “Sir Lucas and that means you must be Mr. Gaston.” Mr. Gaston was a younger man than Charles had originally thought he was going to be. A tall and stockier gentleman with fine features. He took him to be slightly older than himself.

Mr. Gaston acknowledged Lord Jennings accurate assumption. “As you see.” He was a no-nonsense kind of guy with the deep tone. Jester could feel the appraisal of them by Mr. Gaston.

“Let me introduce you to Lord Babington, Mr. Sidney Parker and Mr. Alex Crowe.” Jester made the introductions all the way around. Sir Denham seemed to pay them extraordinarily little attention. For some slight unknown reason, Charles was taken back at the slight. Certainly, a man with a young daughter would be interested in any potential suitors. “I hope you don’t mind, but Lord Darling had some post he wanted me to deliver while I was here.”

“You going to be here for the shooting contest?” Mr. Gaston addressed to Jester.

“I believe we will be in town for a few days.” Jester commented back to him. “You aren’t worry about some competition, are you?”

Mr. Gaston let out a belly laugh. “Not in the least, at least none in this room.” He gave them a smirk. “Should I be concerned? I have won quite a few.” Charles found he was being assessed, not only by Mr. Gaston, but Sir Denham as well after he glanced through some of the posts.

“I’m not expecting any real competition.” Sidney commented out loud to see Mr. Gaston’s reaction. He was flashed of peering eyes in response.

“Yes, well, I guess time will tell. I shall go say good-bye to Miss Denham.” Mr. Gaston announced loudly.

“We should probably be going as well. Busy day tomorrow with the ball.” Sir Lucas added.

“Yes, I’m glad you reminded me.” Mr. Gaston said patently as he walked by the new gentlemen and headed down the hallway towards his quarry. Charles wondered what he meant by that as they walked towards the music.

As they all had followed down the hallway, Esther was singing a song and about the time they walked in, she had concluded.

“Miss Denham,” Mr. Gaston announced as soon as he saw her at the piano.

Esther and the other ladies stood as the rest of them came piling in the doorway. Mr. Gaston went close to her as she stood by the piano. Esther looked towards the rest of them before turning her attention to Mr. Gaston.

“I came to say good-bye for the day. I hope I shall have the pleasure of seeing you tomorrow at the ball.” Charles found he was holding his breath as he studied her. Her dress was not as formal as it had been in London, but it still looked very well. As he had seen her in her riding attire, he could see her form a lot more defined in the dress. He had to quickly look away.

Esther was vastly aware she was being watched, specifically by Mrs. Griffiths. “Yes, well, doubtful Mr. Gaston. I have better things to do with my time.” She kept her face neutral as she answered him.

Mrs. Griffiths let out her displeasure of her answer.

Mr. Gaston smiled at her anyway. “Well, none the less there is always the shooting tourney.” He kissed her hand and walked out smugly.

Edward let out a light laugh as he studied his daughter. Her facial expression was neutral, but her body language was not.

“Really Miss Denham,” Mrs. Griffiths started, “what could possibly be more important?” Esther handed the music sheet back to Charlotte, who had wanted to hear the last song.

Esther shrugged her shoulders towards Mrs. Griffiths, “I don’t know but I’m sure I can find something to do. I might even learn how to sew.” Mrs. Griffiths rewarded her with a slight eye roll that she could not contain.

Mrs. Griffiths turned her attention to the new gentlemen in the room. Sir Denham took it upon himself to introduce them all, leaving his daughter for last. Mrs. Griffiths was mentally taking notes of their names for future reference. Two lords and subsequentially, two men of some importance as they were friends with the others.

“Well, I am sure she won’t be mucking out the stables.” Jester smiled at Esther and gave her a wink.

Mrs. Griffiths crinkled her nose. “I certainly hope not.”

“Well, Mrs. Griffiths, we should take our leave. I’m sure Miss Lucas and Miss Heywood would like to be back in town to prepare for tomorrow.”

“Come along ladies.” Charlotte gave her a pleading look as she did not wish to remain in Mrs. Griffiths company longer than necessary. Esther just gave her a laughing smile.

Esther walked with her friends out to their coach. She was slightly sad to see them go. She walked back in and found Jester with his friends had gone back in the drawing room with her father. She let out a sigh. Jester was not going to leave her alone until he got a chance to talk to her. Her goal was to ignore him until he left, but the decision was taken away from her, when Mr. Mullins told her that her father wanted to see her.

With a roll of her eyes, to Mr. Mullins amusement, and a mostly silent sigh, she went into the drawing room. “Ah, Esther,” her father’s eyes where clearly in amusement, “I just found out the most delightful fact from Jester.” He paused while she poured herself a drink and sat down. “Lord Babington has won the Darcy Trophy.” Mr. Darcy’s shooting competition was one of the area’s largest competitions and had attracted such visitors as the Prince Regent.

“I’m sure Mr. Gaston will be astonished at having such a formidable competition this year.” She glanced briefly at the three dandies sitting next to Jester.

Charles was not satisfied being put off by Miss Denham, although he highly doubted, she was even familiar with such an esteemed contest. “Yes, well my most prized trophy is from the annual rifle match between the Houses of Lords and Commons.”

Charles regretted bringing her gaze upon him as it felt like it caused himself to flush under her scrutiny. He hoped not, if not for his own embarrassment, but for the pending ridicule he would surely get from Sidney and Crowe. “So, no Elcho Shield in your trophy case?” Esther was amused at his slightly bewildered look.

Luckily, Sidney came to his rescue at his momentarily loss for words. “We didn’t realize you were such a shooting enthusiast Miss Denham. Have you seen the Elcho Shield?” It was the one trophy that seemed to elude Babington to the point he had given up trying.

Esther took a drink to hide a looming smile. “I believe there is one in the gaming room.” Jester commented. “Is it still there?” He looked at Esther.

“Of course, all the trophies are still there. Would you care to see it?” Edward asked proudly as he stood up and they were inclined to follow. Esther took the moment to go upstairs to change. She needed some fresh air. Edward opened the door to the large game room. “My family has been into shooting for quite some time.” As evident with the taxidermy around the room. Charles eyes went to the large display cases where they kept the trophies. He had not seen an Elcho Shield trophy this close and here in this room sat quite a few of them. The most recent one from a few years ago, which is the one competition he missed when he had to travel to Kent to bring Augusta home from boarding school.

“You must be very proud Sir Denham to have won these.” Charles spoke in honest admiration.

Edward gave out a light chuckle. “I am proud; however, I didn’t win these. My daughter did.” Charles looked disbelieving at him. “I’m afraid I am not the competitor I was of my youth, but it’s very much a family tradition as you can see.”

“Yes, Miss Esther is quite the conundrum, although I do believe you have her quite spoiled Uncle.” Jester commented. “How will she ever find a husband that shoots that well?”

Edward smiled jokingly at Jester, “Well, I guess he better have better recommendations, although I doubt, she will be so foolishly duped into such an arrangement. Even Lord Maxwell will take the hint eventually.” Charles went back and looked at the trophies. It would seem Miss Denham was beautiful, talented and deadly. What a combination of things to find in a lady.

“I guess we should be taking our leave. I’m sure we have overstayed our welcome.” Jester commented to Edward. They all walked back towards the main door. Esther had tried to make it down the stairs before they were done in the game room, but once she had heard them talking in the hallway, she slowed as not to appear like she was rushing to meet them at the door.

Jester looked at her as she came down the stairs. “Well, I see you are back to your normal self.” She was back in her riding attire and her hair braided down her back. Well my stays are killing my ribs is what she wanted to say and had he been alone, she would have. She instead gave him cheeky smile. “You going to ride the fences?”

“Not today, I did that yesterday over at Mr. Gaston’s. I’ve got to go put Draco through his paces.”

“Lord Darling’s horse?” Charles looked at her. “Didn’t he take a fall last week?”

She looked at him perplex of how he knew that. “Yes, and it was quite spectacular up until the point he decided to roll on top of me.” Charles could not break his gaze from her as if he were in some sort of trance at least until Jester spoke.

“Well I know you are disappointed that we are leaving, but we are off to town.” Esther looked at Jester humorously.

“I shall try to bear your absence with equanimity.” She quipped at him.

Jester let out a light laugh. “I see Mrs. Griffiths hasn’t any positive influence on you.” He offered her his arm as they walked out towards the carriage. “I guess we will see you Saturday. Do you need me to bring some extra handkerchief for you when you lose?”

Esther glanced over at Charles and the others. “Better give them to your friends.” She chuckled as she walked off towards Jacko who was holding the reigns of Draco.

Jester climbed in the carriage last. He found that they were all quiet. “What’s the matter with the lot of you? Don’t tell me you are afraid of a little competition.”  
Charles let out a laugh, “not at all. I’m looking forward to it.” He looked out the window and could see her riding away in the distance along with Jacko. He turned back towards them to look disinterested but found his gaze had return to her, like a moth to a flame, until he could no longer see her.

Lord Jester left them at the bar while he went to do some errands while he was in town. He laughed to himself. Lord Babington was clearly unsure what to make of Esther. It was too bad she was not going to be at the ball tomorrow night.


	5. Pardon the Interruption

The three of them sat around while Tom brought them a pitcher of wine while they started a game of cards. “Well Babington, care to revise your opinion?” Sidney prodded him.

“I’ve always had an attraction to a girl with a little spunk. I imagine she be a handful in bed.” Crowe commented over his cards.

“Sounds like Lord Maxwell is under the same impression.” Sidney said with a straight face looking at Crowe.

“Oh, yes Lord Maxwell, I’m sure he’ll bring her to heel.”

Charles let out a scuff. “She’s not a dog Crowe, she’s a young lady.” Charles realized a little too late that he had replied way too quickly and to stern for them not to believe he was indifferent to her. He needed the conversation to quickly change before they gave him some wild ideas that had not already crossed his mind.

“I’m for one am glad to be on this little adventure.” Crowe spoke in a general tone. “Did you see the glaring look that Miss Heywood was giving Parker when we walked into the music room? I don’t think she cared for you one bit.”

“Good, the feeling is mutual. Unlike you, I am not looking for someone to make my life miserable.”

“You mean more than it is?” Babington was glad Crowe had focused on some of the other ladies. He really did not want him thinking about Esther.

Sidney took a drag of his cigarette. “Unlike yours with your mother beating you down on getting a wife. At least, I do not have to worry about the family jewels, isn’t that what you call it?”

Charles flushed; Sidney had brought the conversation back around to him. “Yes, with great power comes great responsibility. Thanks for the reminder. I was having a pleasant trip until now.”

Crowe let out a light laugh. Sir Lucas came around. “I see you are all back from the farm. Did you take a turn on the racehorses?”

“What?” Sidney looked at him.

“Oh, usually when they have visitors, they take them for a ride. It’s not every day you get the chance to ride such fearsome creatures.”

“I guess we must have missed that part of the tour.” Sidney replied looking at Charles. “Maybe Miss Denham was too distracted by her visitors.”

“They generally get lots of visitors. I cannot imagine them being phased by it. Just last week, Lord Maxwell was down here. He has a little bit of infatuation with Miss Denham from one of Jester’s shows a few years ago. I will not be surprised to hear any news on that front. Well, I must go check on the ladies in the dance hall. Excuse me.”

“Sounds like your lady is already taken Babington.” Sidney said plainly.

“Didn’t sound like Sir Denham was overly fond of him.”

“I doubt she’s the type to listen to anyone of authority.” Crowe said calmly leaving Charles to wonder if Miss Denham was likely to run off to Scotland. Lord Maxwell was well connected. She would be foolish to pass up the offer, which by all accounts seemed coming. Charles quickly drank the rest of his glass.

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” Sidney and Crowe watched him leave.

“That didn’t take much.” Crowe snickered at Sidney as he filled up their cups.

Charles absent minded walked around the town, contemplating his day, when he walked right into Miss Denham as she walked out of the alleyway between two buildings. He quickly caught her, steading her at the waist. Realizing his hands were still there, he quickly apologized and withdrew them missing the sensation between his fingertips and her slim waist. “I thought you were putting Draco through his paces.”

She had a slight crease in her brow, “No, I’ve had to send off for the trainer at Darling Fields. His injury is far worse than I thought. I came to see Miss Heywood.”

“Sir Lucas said she was in the dance hall.” He was not ready to just let her go though. “Perhaps, I could walk with you?” He hoped Crowe and Sidney was not looking out the window spying on him. He could imagine the teasing that would follow.

She gave him a little perplexing look but just shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever makes you happy Babington, but it’s really not that far.”

“I find walking helps me think.” He gave her a light smile. “Are there any more marksmanship in town I need to be aware of?”

She let out a light laugh that he found amusing. “Trying to figure out just who is the real competition around here?”

“Guilty I’m afraid. Are there any other Elcho Shield winners?”

“No, although Mr. Gaston is pretty good, but don’t tell him I said that.”

He was feeling gutsy now, “what’s my silence worth Miss Denham?” He gave her a look that most ladies would swoon for. His eyes lowered to her lips and he stepped a little closer.

Instead, he found she was glaring at him. “Blackmail is not nice Babington.”

He chuckled at her and looked up from her gaze. “Oh look, here comes Mr. Gaston now. What perfect timing.” Charles smiled brightly at him as he approached. “Mr. Gaston, what a surprise.” Charles said loudly. Mr. Gaston looked at the pair. They were standing close but apparently Lord Babington was trying to impose on his territory.

“Lord Babington, Miss Denham. Lovely day is it not? I thought Miss Denham you would be out riding.”

Esther wished the man would leave her alone. “I had something to take care in town. Lord Babington was nice enough to grace me with his presence.” 

“Well, I should leave you to it. Perhaps, I shall see you before you leave back to the farm. Good day.”

He let out a hearty laugh. “I never met someone who could give out a compliment that could also be taken as an insult.” He looked at her in a new light.

He went to say something else when Jester came out of the building interrupting their moment. “This is fruitions. Lord Babington, Miss Esther. I didn’t know you were going to be in town.” Esther took her gaze off Babington to give Jester a look. “Mrs. Willowbee wants me to sing a song tomorrow.”

“Nope.” Esther stated and started walking away with Jester following her but not getting far.

“Come on, don’t be unsporting.” He lightly grabbed her arm. “It’s for her granddaughter.” Babington watched the interaction between the two cousins. She crossed her arms, Babington laughed to himself.

“As it happens, Lord Jester, I believe Miss Denham would love to help you.” He gave her a secret grin. “Wouldn’t you Miss Denham?” Jester caught the glare she was giving Charles, but he was still smiling at her. Brave man or stupid man, Jester just was not sure which one he was.

Esther looked from the ridiculous facial expression of Babington over to her cousin. “Fine, seems like I am being coerced.” She looked back at Babington. “I guess that makes me paid up.” She turned and walked the rest of the way to the dance hall without either of them.

Jester looked at him confused, “paid up?”

Charles just gave him a smile and left him at that. They made their way back to the bar where they found Sidney and Crowe were still in their cups. “Where have you been?” Sidney asked Charles. Charles gave him a look.

“Just walking.” Sidney gave him a look of disbelief. 

Esther was not sure how that man kept getting her off balance. Normally by now, between her fashion faux pas and her remarks, most would leave her alone. Exception to the second reasoning, Lord Maxwell, and Mr. Gaston did not seem to care either. Mr. Gaston had been the one that found her laid out after Draco had taken her for a tumble. She did not remember how long she had laid there after the fall. It could have been a few minutes; it could have been hours.

After that, it seemed he was even more out to say something to her, whenever she would see him. Hopefully since she already said she was not going to the ball; he would not show up. If he did, she was going to have to be creative to avoid dancing with him.

Esther walked into the dance hall. Mrs. Willowbee was in discussion with Mrs. Griffiths while Charlotte and Maria were setting some refreshment tables up. Mrs. Willowbee ended her conversation and walked up to Esther. “Miss Denham this is a surprise.”

“Yes, well Lord Jennings caught me and requested my assistance with a song for your granddaughter.”

“How delightful to have such talent. She’s going to be going to London for her introduction to society.”

Esther gave the woman a polite smile. “Lucky girl, I’m sure she will make a good impression.”

Mrs. Willowbee was one of those ladies that you could not help but like. “I heard you were in London yourself.”

It seemed the local gossip mill was churning around here from Lord Maxwell’s surprise visit. “Yes, well I was in London helping Lord Jennings with his theater.”

“I heard your father had Lord Maxwell visit him for a few days.”

“Indeed.” Time to put this rumor down once and for all. “For a horse. He found that it was still pretty wild though and not ready to be broken.” Why she would compare herself to a horse was beyond her, but it seemed like a good analog. “Lords of London just don’t realize all the time and effort it takes to make a quality racehorse.”

“That is a shame you did not meet him.” Mrs. Griffiths commented. “I heard he was looking for a wife.”

“Perhaps, Mrs. Willowbee’s granddaughter will have the fortune of such luck.” And she was more than welcomed to him. “Now, does your granddaughter have a favorite song?”   
They spent a few minutes discussing her favorite type of songs and music.

The dance hall set up, Esther walked with Maria and Charlotte back to the lodge. “Are you really coming tomorrow?” Charlotte asked her.

She gave her a polite smile. “Yes, Jester wants me to sing a song with him for Mrs. Willowbee’s granddaughter.”

“She is very lucky.” Esther smiled and look towards the bar as they crossed the street. Internally cursing at herself knowing he was in there. Probably having a good time with   
Tom’s women. Why would she care was beyond her?

Charlotte caught the look on her face. “Something wrong?”

Esther felt like she had been caught in the cookie jar. “No, not at all. I should just be getting home.”

“Can you look at my dresses first? I’m not sure which one I should wear.”

“You are asking me for fashion advice?”

Charlotte laughed, “yes, I am. You have been to London. I know my dresses won’t measure up to those, but I want to look presentable.” Esther ended up staying long enough to eat dinner with them. She even put up with Mrs. Griffiths disapproving glances and remarks.

“Okay, I really need to get home now. I shall see you tomorrow.”

Luckily since it was summer, it stayed daylight longer. She stepped out of the lodge and found Mr. Gaston walking by. “Miss Denham! I thought I had missed you.” No such luck, Esther thought.

“Yes, well I was just on my way home.”

“Care if I walk with you to the livery?” She did not have a good excuse not for him to walk her, so she simply nodded. He was quiet at first as they walked, and she had too much on her mind to take note of anything going on around her. “Your father told me you declined Lord Maxwell’s hand. I have to say, I was surprised. Although, I suspect you dislike London and you would feel out of place there.”

Esther was not sure if she should keep quiet or talk. Deciding if she was talking, then he was not. “Not at all Mr. Gaston. I am remarkably familiar with London as it was my mother’s favorite place since she was a little girl. You also forget that I have family there as well that I visit regularly. I imagine you are thinking because I am not inclined to follow society’s fashion rules, that I am uncomfortable. Perhaps, you forgot I spent a season in France at boarding school.” Of course, most of the time she was in her room due to arguing with the school’s governess and they thought that was the best punishment for her, but she was not going to tell him that. “I just find it is easier with all the horse work that I wear riding gear.”

He stopped her in the middle of the street. “Perhaps, you would feel more comfortable with a suitor closer to home, more inclined to not be so strict on your fashion,” Esther was not sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. Was he seriously asking for her hand, in the middle of the street?

Jester looked at the three of them as they were singing along with others in the bar. He was beginning to suspect that they were all slushes and that was why they had not settled down. No woman in her right mind would want a husband like that, unless of course she had just married him for his money, which most marriages seemed to be.

He was about ready to just take a horse from the livery and leave them here. He was expected to perform tomorrow and knew he could not spend all night drinking as it appeared, they were going to do. Until something, or someone, had walked by and Babington had seen who it was.

Charles was singing along with Sidney and Crowe feeling good after his third glass of wine. He was finally beginning to admit to himself that he was smitten with her. Had Jester not interrupted them earlier, perhaps they could have come to an understanding. He wanted to feel his hand around her waist again. He was sure she would have let him kiss her. Sidney and Crowe had just given him some look as they caught him reflecting internally.

He was about to ask Jester about her, he had seen Mr. Gaston walk past the window. On the other side was Miss Denham. Something stirred in him and he acted. Jester was not sure what was going on until they had stepped outside.

Mr. Gaston had stopped Esther in the middle of the street, and it appeared they were having a substantial conversation, or at least Mr. Gaston was until Charles had interrupted.

“Miss Denham, Mr. Gaston.” Mr. Gaston gave him a despairing glare as he interrupted a serious conversation. Esther looked up to find Babington along with Jester walking up with him. Her eyes glanced over Babington to give a questioning look to Jester who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Lord Babington. I thought you were preoccupied.” He thought for sure one of Tom’s women would have them entertained after he noticed they were drinking heavily. “I was just escorting Miss Denham to her horse.” He was not sure why he felt like he had to justify why he was walking with her.

Charles looked over to Esther. “I just remembered I forgot to ask you something earlier.” Esther realized he had been in his cups. This was turning out to be a humorous day in town.

Mr. Gaston glared at him. “And just what is so pressing that you come running out in the street from the bar?” He asked sternly. “You look like you are drunk Lord Babington. Maybe you should return. I’m sure Sir Lucas can find a bed somewhere for you tonight.”

If it was not humorous enough on its own, following behind came Sidney and Crowe. Esther heard Mr. Gaston let out some choice words at the matter. Seeing his time had been clearly interrupted, he gave all the men a glaring look, before addressing Miss Denham.

“Miss Denham, it appears Lord Jennings and his friends, are clearly making an ill time appearance, I shall bid you goodnight.” With that he tipped his head and walked off leaving her standing by a crowd of gentlemen. Esther watched him go, apparently the scene had attracted some of Hundsford residents who lived in town.

“Well cousin seems Hundsford has turned into quite the entertainment spot.” Jester teased her.

Esther looked at Jester, “Yes, just what I live for to give my neighbors a bit of sport.” She glanced at the London dandies. They realized they were all being watched. “Well, I shall be going I think.” She left them there and finished walking to the livery to retrieve her horse. 

Esther walked her horse through town. Mrs. Griffiths would no doubt talk to Mrs. Willowbee, who talks to everyone. She let out a groan. She just got one rumor squashed, although it had been slightly factual except for some of the details. Lord Maxwell did come and talk to her father, but when he had told him, she was free to make up her own mind, he appealed to her grandfather in London, Lord Darling. 

She had been playing the piano, listening to Mr. Howard yell at the various stagehands, going through their practice when Jacko had come from Darling Fields to let her know Lord Maxwell had been spotted in town. She failed to realize that he had gone straight to the Darling estate to plead his case to Lord Darling.

After listening to Lady Darling give her advice on refusing such an advantageous offer, she went straight to Jester in one of his frequented clubs. She did not care. She marched up, drank whatever that was in his cup and gave him an earful. From there, she went to Darling Field, stayed the night in the family quarters, and got up early and rode one of Lord Darling’s horses using the post express trail.

Angry about everything, she had taken Draco over to Mr. Gaston’s fences track. She pushed the horse to its limits. Draco was a young horse, used to mostly running straight courses. She had only begun to introduce him to jumping a week prior before she left. She could not blame the horse for its tumble. He had refused to take one of the fences and bulked when she had turned him around. Down the horse went, rolling over her in the process.

Her ribs were still hurting. Dr. Blythe had told her she was lucky it was not worse. He told her to take it easy, but as she was not one to sit idle, she had taken another horse more familiar with fences out. Not the greatest idea, but she lived through it.

She did not know what Lord Babington could have possibly wanted to ask her. Probably nothing, noting he had been drinking along with his friends. Jester seemed be the only one that had not thrown himself into his cups. She knew he would not with the ball tomorrow and his song.

Esther let out a sigh. Hundsford was going to have a hay day with her showing up singing with Jester. Not many in town knew they were cousins. Well, at the very least they could not say she was not entertaining. Out of town, she let her favorite horse, Buttercup, free reign.


	6. Dreaming of You

He saw her walk by, slightly followed by a man. He frowned realizing it was Mr. Gaston, who had been fawning all over her in the music room. He had seen the glare the man had given him over by the dance hall and the look he had given her. Now, there he was walking close to her and then stopped in the street.

He quickly got up, knowing that at whatever cost, he must interrupt him. Mr. Gaston would no doubt receive a favorable answer. He did not seem to mind the way she dressed or how she behaved. She was going to be lost to him. He did the only thing he knew that would secure her.

He kissed her. There in the street. She responded back to him. Town residents watching them. He did not care. She would be his. She would not be able to refuse his proposal as there would be too many rumors to refute. Sir Denham was a sensible man. He would give his consent.

He put her in the carriage. The rumors were already out there. No reason to have proper decorum now. He deepens his kisses and then began to trail them down her neck. His hands were exploring her body. She was hungry for him as he was for her. She cried out for him as he went further than he ever dared in a carriage.

“Babington.” She called out, it spurred him on. “Babington.” The name called out louder. He felt like he was falling as the carriage rolled on. He felt it before he realized Jester was pouring water on his face.

“What in blazes,” he stirred out of his slumber. His eyes focused on what was going on.

“You can either drag yourself to bed or sleep in the carriage. Either way, I’m not carrying you or your friends.” Jester turned and left them there. Babington found his companions in a deep slumber; however, he was the only one in an embarrassing state. He groaned out loud. He wonders what he had said out loud while the carriage had taken them back to Jester’s estate. Calming himself, he prodded the other two to wake up and they all dragged themselves to their rooms.

Charles just collapsed on the bed.


	7. Time to Stretch the Legs

Esther got up at her normal time and started her normal routine. She brushed Buttercup and set her out to pasture. Next, she did the same with Serpens and Draco. Midmorning, she stepped back into the house to have breakfast with her father. Back in the stable, she was up in the loft counting hay bales to determine if they would need to order some more.

Jacko gave her a weird look as he heard her humming. “What?”

He let out a light laugh. “I haven’t heard you hum for a long time.”

“I got wrangled into singing a song with Jester tonight at the ball.” Jacko gave her a big smile. “What’s that look for?”

“Just thinking. Mr. Gaston will probably be star struck. Has he actually heard you sing?”

Esther rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he heard me the other day. I hope he is not there. I’ve had quite enough from him.”

“Asked your father for permission to marry you?” Esther stood straight up. He had been in her father’s study the other day before Sir Lucas and company had shown up. 

Certainly, her father would had said something by now if he had. She slightly relaxed. He had gotten interrupted last night by the London dandies as she affectionately referred to them in her head. He was bound to ask her again. “You aren’t looking so good.”

“I think I will go get some air and something to drink.” She climbed down the ladder. Rounded the corner and walked straight into Lord Babington.

“Miss Denham,” he gave her a teasing smile, “I believe you are running into me on purpose.” He held on just a little longer this time. If Jester had not been with him, he would have kissed her, despite the earlier arrangement.

“I can assure you it was not intentional on my part.” Another off-balance moment with him.

“Nor mine.”

“Well then, what are you doing in my stables?” She took her gaze off him over to Jester.

Jester gave her a smile. “We came to ride some horses. This is a horse farm isn’t it?”

“Jester says Lord Darling keeps some of his retired racehorses here.” She turned to look at him and gave him a doubtful look. “What?”

She shook her head, “your funeral. Where is Crowe and Parker?”

“A little slower at moving this morning.” They had all gone back to the bar, where they had continued to drink another two bottles. He vaguely remembered climbing into the carriage to go back to Jester’s. He remembered his dream in the carriage. How could he not as it had repeated itself after he had fallen back to sleep.

She went and pulled out two horses, one as black as midnight and other silver in contrast. Charles looked at the black horse. “Was this the horse you rode over the fences at Mr. Gaston’s?” 

She glanced at him while she saddled the horses. “Yes, Lord Darling retired him about five years ago. He’s not as temperamental as Serpens, but you still need to keep a heavy hand on him, or he’ll take you for a pretty wild ride.” He was already on a wild ride, he thought as he watched her work. She handed him the reigns and went to saddle up the other. She handed the other reigns to Jester and they walked the horses out.

Jester climbed on, having experience riding Lord Darling’s horses, and since Esther knew the proper length of his stir-ups. However, she had to adjust Lord Babington’s and to his secret delight as she put her hands on his calves while she made the adjustments while he was sitting in the saddle. She glanced up and found he had an affable smile on his face. 

“Aren’t you coming?”

She let out a laugh. “Oh no. It will be more entertaining to watch.” Before he could say anything else, she gave the horse a tap on his rump and off he went with Jester following behind until he could take the lead.

Esther watched them as Jester led them out to a large open pasture. Once out of view, she returned to the house and found Dr. Blythe with his wife, Anne, sitting in the drawing room with her father.

“I didn’t know you were coming out.” She greeted him warmly.

“I heard you went jumping fences after I distinctly remember telling you to take it easy. I thought I would check your ribs.” She gave him a slight confused look.  
“They are sore, but I don’t think”

“Are you a doctor?” She stammered out a huff.

“I’ll step out. I need to go talk to Mr. Mullins.” Edward got up and left her in the doctor’s care. Anne gave her a smile while Dr. Blythe examined her ribs by touch. At first his touch was light and while it was not terribly unpleasant, she did not bat an eye. Dr. Blythe kept his face neutral. He then moved around and increased pressure.

“Esther?” She blinked a couple of times. “I would say it’s safe to say you need to stay off the horses.”

“What? Why?”

He gave her a look of disbelief. “You practically blacked out. If you had been standing, I’m sure I would be treating you for a concussion as well.” She opened her mouth to protest and saw it would be in vain. 

Anne patted her on the knee. “It won’t be so bad.”

“For how long?”

“I would say four to six weeks.” She glared at him.

“But that’s like” He gave her a stern look.

“Maybe, if you had listened the first time, it wouldn’t be so bad.” She rolled her eyes at him as she stomped out the door.

Dr. Blythe gave Anne a devious smile as Sir Denham walked back into the drawing room. 

“Well, what happened to your patient?”

“She’s not too happy about sitting still for the time.”

“I guess we can only hope something comes along to entertain her during the time.” Edward gave them a smile as they got up to leave.

Esther made her way back out to the stable. She sat in the little office and looked over the inventory book. Jacko could tell something was wrong.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Esther rolled her eyes and let out her breath. “I’ve been grounded.”

“Grounded?”

“No riding for six weeks.”

“Six weeks? What are you going to do with all that time?” She shrugged her shoulders as she wrote down some things in the books. She was in deep thought and did not hear Jester and Charles return.

Jacko met them as they rode up. “I would tread quietly,” he spoke lightly as he looked towards the stable. “Doctor orders. She’s to stay off the horses for six weeks.”

Jester gave Charles a look. “Well, couldn’t get any better than that.” They walked towards the stable.

“Esther Denham!” Jester yelled loudly. “You about killed us.”

She looked up from her book. “I distinctly remember telling you it was your funeral.” She gave them a smirk. “And it appears you survived despite my attempt.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were trying to get out of singing tonight.” Jester gave her the stink eye.

She blinked at him and pretended to be offended. “Was that tonight?”

He gave her a glare. “You know very well it is. I hear you aren’t allowed to ride for six weeks.”

“Gee, news travels fast around here.” She glared at Jacko as he brought the horses back into their stalls. 

“Maybe you should learn to listen.”

She leaned back in her chair and closed her book. Jester knew he was treading the line by the look. “And when do I ever listen?”

He decided to retreat before he pushed her over the ledge. “Fair point. You going to invite us up for lunch or have you forgotten your manners?”

She glanced over to Charles who had been silently observing the bantering. She gave them a fake smile, “I would be delighted to have such fine outstanding company for lunch.”

“That’s the spirit!” Jester smiled back at her. “Now, are you still able to walk or do I need to carry you?” He was rewarded with a slight push as she walked by.

Sir Denham smiled at the gentlemen as they sat down across from him and Esther. “I’m glad to see you survived your outing. How does it compare?” He addressed Charles.

“I can see why my father wants one of his own.”

“There’s a lot to them.” Esther said out loud.

“So, we have been told. Lord Darling believes my father is capable.” Charles politely held her gaze before he looked over to her father.

“Your father is acquainted with Lord Darling?” Edward asked.

“Yes, my father has been his shadow for years in parliament and then their friendship merged over to the racetrack.” Charles went back to observed her.

Esther stirred around her soup. She looked up when it got quiet. “What?”

Jester gave her a look. “Our conversation not to your liking? Perhaps, we should talk about fashion?”

Esther laughed. “Oh, no. I was just thinking about the derby. If Orion does not place well enough, Darling will be out of the rest of the race season since Draco isn’t running.”

“Why is that?” Charles asked. Edward and she spent the remainder of lunch talking about the various races and requirements for each one. Charles realized his father was going to need to hire someone with specialized experience if he wanted to properly raise the racehorse.

Lunch concluded and they walked them to their coach. 

“I suppose you are going to take a nap?” She asked her father.

“There is something enjoyable about a nap at my age. You should try it.”

“Maybe. I need to take my bath if I am going to look presentable tonight. Mrs. Griffiths is bound to talk about me if I don’t, although after last night, she will probably talk about me anyway.”

Edward gave her a perplexed look. “What happened last night?” She told him the story to which he only laughed.

“I don’t think it was funny.”

“Now, Mr. Gaston is a pleasant fellow. He’ll only want you to have eight strapping boys.”

Esther rolled her eyes. “Yes, exactly what I want.”

He got a serious look. “Maybe, you should figure out what it is that you want.”

“Oh, now you are trying to get rid of me.”

“Not at all, as you are aware of my position on the matter. What did Dr. Blythe say, six weeks? Maybe, this would be a good time to try something else. You could go on a little trip or go visit friends. You know your grandparents would love to see you.” She looked in his eyes and patted his hand that was on her arm.

Esther let out a sigh. “Let’s just get through the next few days without me killing anyone and go from there.”

He gave her a smile and watched her climb up the stairs towards her room.


	8. May I Have This Dance

Charles looked at himself in the mirror. Jester guessed she would probably wear something blue as it was her favorite color. His blue topcoat was one of his better ones that he brought. Hopefully, the colors were close. 

His conversation with her father had gone decently he guessed. Jester pretty much knew her morning routine, so they had been able to arrive without much notice after breakfast. Jester thought his idea was crazy, but he went along with it anyway. If it failed, then perhaps he could still talk her into coming back to London to help with the next show.

Sidney and Crowe had finally stirred when they returned. They had slept the morning away. Of course, they had teased him endlessly as they drank a glass of port before getting ready for the ball. Charles had not divulged his plan to them. The less they knew the better. He could only take so much harassment.

Sir Lucas and Mrs. Willowbee greeted her when she arrived with her father. “Sir Denham! Miss Denham! Welcome, welcome.” Mrs. Willowbee took her by the arm and led her away. 

“I want you to meet my granddaughter.” She led her over to a young blonde. “This is Miss Clara Brereton.” They sat on a chaise.

“Thank you, Miss Denham for helping out tonight. My grandmother tells me she has rarely hear anyone play or sing better.”

Esther let out a small laugh. “Thank you, but I can assure you there is far better talent to be found. Have you seen Lord Jennings?”

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t know him if I saw him.”

“Well, then I should be happy to introduce you should he arrive early.” She looked around. “Are you excited about London?”

“Oh yes, I love new experiences and meeting new people. Do you ever go to London?”

“At times. I have family there that I visit a few times a year, otherwise, I spend a lot of time at home.”

“Yes, my grandmother mentioned your family raises racehorses.”

“Family tradition I’m afraid.” She was focused on Clara that she did not see Jester, nor his company enter. She heard Clara take a sharp breath in and looked to see where her gaze had landed on. 

Clara leaned over to Esther. “Who are they?” 

Esther gave her a polite smile. “Trouble, all of them. Come, I will introduce them to you. You are bound to see anyone of them in London.”

They had arrived and people were mingling around. The orchestra was still setting up. Charles had spotted Sir Denham but no Esther. He looked around but did not spy her.

“Lord Jennings,” Mrs. Willowbee called out, “thank goodness. I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind.”

He patted the older lady’s arm, “Not at all my dear. Let me introduce you to my guests.” Mrs. Willowbee studied them and appraised them.

“I hope they are all charming as you. As always, there a want of gentlemen. I’m sure they will have their pick of the crop if they are so inclined.” Charles was still looking for someone. He glanced over and noticed Sidney had taken a sharp breath.

“Is that not Miss Heywood?” Charles leaned over and spoke to him lightly, “Quite breathtaking don’t you think?” He gave Sidney a smirk. Charlotte was walking around with Miss Lucas. Crowe was taking a generalize look of the ladies assembled in the dance hall. Certainly, once word got out Lord Babington and Lord Jennings was in the room, they were bounded to get descended on like prey. He had not been paying attention and found they had left him to his own as he stood by the refreshment table.

“Mr. Crowe,” a familiar voice called out to him. Turning, he found Miss Denham walking with a fresh face.

“Miss Denham.” He pleasantly greeted her looking at her acquaintance.

“May I introduce Miss Clara Brereton?” He gave her a pleasing smile as he looked at her. “Have you seen Lord Jennings?”

“He was speaking with Mrs. Willowbee.” Clara looked around. 

“I see my grandmother.” Miss Denham looked at the general way Clara was gazing at.

“Well, excuse me Mr. Crowe. I need to talk to Lord Jennings.” Crowe stood firmly but watched Miss Brereton leave with her. They weaved through the crowd.

Crowe was staring obviously when Charles and Sidney had found him. “I see you found the refreshment table Crowe.” Crowe blinked for a minute before looking at his friends.

“Yes, well the both of you abandoned me. What else was I to do?”

“Maybe you should pay more attention.” Charles quipped at him. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Miss Denham?” He cringed when he spoke out loud, waiting for the razzing he was about to receive.

Crowe gave him a little huff. “You just missed her. She was on her way to Jester.” Charles looked around again. She was being elusive. Any other time, she was running directly into him. Before he could move, Jester had taken her towards the front by the orchestra. It would appear he would have to wait. Now that he found her though, he was able to study her while Sir Lucas was making general announcements.

“Who is this Miss Brereton that Sir Lucas is speaking of?” Sidney asked.

“She is there by Mr. Gaston,” Crowe pointed towards Mr. Gaston, who was standing close to her. “Miss Denham introduce her before she went to find Jester.” Charles gave a silent groan. He hoped Mr. Gaston would have stayed home. They were not paying attention when Mrs. Griffiths found them.

“Lord Babington,” he turned to glance at her, “I was not aware you were going to be here.”

He gave her a light smile. “An unexpectant change in plans, I can assure you.”

“Yes, well, may I present Mr. Hankins? He is the local vicar. He should be able to make any proper introductions should you or any of your friends need so.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Griffiths. I will keep that in mind.” He took his gaze back over to Esther and Jester standing dead center by the orchestra. Mrs. Griffiths studied him. She had   
heard about the commotion outside the bar yesterday with Mr. Gaston. Before she could reply though, the music had been que and the dance had begun.

He watched them sing beautifully together with the music behind them. No wonder why Jester was trying to persuade her back to his theater. He went to stand near Sir Denham. 

“Well Lord Babington, I see you and your friends graced us with your presence.”

Charles let out a little chuckle at the man. “Well, Jester insisted that we come, if for no other reason than to be able to tease him about his performance.” Charles watched as Jester had taken Esther out to the dance floor.

Sir Lucas found him standing there with Sidney and Crowe. “Is our humble country dance not to your taste?” Sidney had been watching Charlotte dancing with some young man, apparently pleasing enough as she was laughing at her partner at something he had said.

Charles gave him a pleasant smile, “It is diverting.”

“Then, why aren’t you dancing. Certainly, there are plenty of ladies to choose from. Perhaps, you would like for me to do an introduction?”

Edward looked at Sir Lucas. “I’m sure they will dance when the opportunity presents itself. A little late now don’t you think after this particular dance has started?”

“Of course, of course. Forgive me.” Sir Lucas went off to mingle around.

Edward looked at them. “Well, I bought you a few minutes of peace. I suggest either finding the gaming tables or finding a partner. Otherwise, this may be a torturous few hour.” Charles looked back over to Jester. If he had not known they were cousins, he could easily believe that the man had serious designs on her.

The dance concluded. Sidney had found Charlotte laughing at something Esther had said when he had managed to come in their direct path. He looked at them both. “May I have the next dance Miss Heywood?”

Charlotte was too flabbergasted to think, so she consented easily. Sidney had stepped away for a moment, leaving her to look at Esther. “Why could I not think of some reasonable excuse?” Esther laughed at her.

“Oh, come on Char. He is exceptionally good looking. Maybe, he’ll improve on acquaintance.”

Charlotte gave her a look and then slightly focused her gaze off her shoulder. “Doubtful. But do not look now, here comes your Lord Babington.”

“Miss Heywood, Miss Denham.” He greeted them with an affable smile. 

Charlotte smiled at her humorously. “Well, excuse me. I think I will go get something to drink before the next dance.” Esther gave her a disparaging glance as she left her alone.  
He was giving her that look again, like the other day. She noticed he was wearing a remarkably similar color to her dress. Mrs. Griffiths would be having a hay day as if they had coordinated their attire. “I didn’t realize you had so many hidden talents Miss Denham.”

“Hardly hidden Babington. There has been plenty that have seen me at Jester’s theater. I just don’t generally make a habit of it.”

“And why is that?” He was genuinely interested.

She refrained herself from giving him a usual eye roll. Mrs. Griffiths would be so proud. “Probably because I do not have the patience to tolerate London’s society.” 

“Perhaps,” he was musing at her, “you have failed to have a proper season there to see its merits.” She was about to rebuke him that it would take far longer than a season to find anything that would keep her interest which would be her normal response but something about his facial expression caused the words not to form on her lips. Falling, off balance. Good grief, just what was it about him that made her so? The music que for the next dance. Charles took a breath. “Care to dance Miss Denham?”

Esther felt disconnected from herself as she easily agreed. He took her hand as he led her towards the dance floor.

Mrs. Griffiths stood by Sir Denham. “I am glad to see your daughter has found her ladylike behavior.”

He lightly laughed at her. “It has always been there, just buried underneath the layers.”

Mrs. Griffiths spoke low to him. “I have it on good authority, Mr. Gaston was quite prepared to make an offer.”

Sir Denham studied her and then looked over to Mr. Gaston who was intently staring at them dancing. “Like any other eligible suitor, he is welcomed to ask. My daughter is quite capable of making her own judgements to the situation.”

“He is a good match for her station and situation in life.” Mrs. Griffiths spoke hastily. “Do you not agree?” He studied her wondering what she knew. “Certainly, life in Hundsford is much more to her liking.”

He inclined his head. “Whether it is or not, only my daughter can make that decision. I will not part her to anyone less worthy of her own counsel.”

“You should reconsider allowing her to form her own judgements. She will likely make irrational decisions that could ruin her.” He looked at her gaze towards Lord Babington.   
“London society has tainted many young ladies not prepared for it.” Esther was laughing at something he said.

Sir Denham turned back to Mrs. Griffiths. “I am quite familiar with how London’s society works Mrs. Griffiths. Excuse me.” He walked off in search of the refreshment table and found Jester.

Jester handed him a glass. “The governess giving out her words of wisdom?”

“Mrs. Griffiths is never one not to give out her wisdom. She just does not understand why any parent would allow their daughter to make their own choices. I would assume her father had made her own match. I believe I have given all the advice a father can give. She is much like her mother.”

Jester smiled at him. “I will completely agree with that, both in talent and in attitude.” 

“Yes, stubborn to a fault.” Edward said quietly. They were laughing when Esther walked up to them.

“It seems I’ve been missing some interesting conversation.” Jester handed her a glass. Charles had followed her.

“Your father and I were just discussing attitudes.”

“Anyone in particular or just generalizations?” She watched them to determine her own opinion on which it truly was.

Jester took the lead. “Just generalization.” Jester found Esther was giving him a look of distrust on his answer. “Don’t look now cousin, but it appears Mr. Gaston has found his quarry.”

“Miss Denham, I thought you had decided against attending.” Esther turned to speak to him as she could not avoid him.

“Mr. Gaston.” She glanced over at Charles who was holding back a laugh. “Yes, well, Lord Babington persuaded me of its merits.” She gave him a peering look when Mr. Gaston was not looking.

“And it has some fine merits, does it not Mr. Gaston. I believe I’ve heard consensus of appreciation for Lord Jennings and Miss Denham’s performance.”

“Indeed.” Mr. Gaston looked at him and then back to her. “I doubt there is anyone that would disagree. Are you prepared for tomorrow Miss Denham?”

“Not at all Mr. Gaston. I have not had the time nor the inclination to practice. I imagine you will find better competition from London.”

He let out a laugh. “Doubtful Miss Denham. I only know a handful of names on the leader board and none of them have ever made it.”

Mrs. Willowbee showed back up quickly. “Excuse me, Mr. Gaston. I need to borrow Miss Denham.” Esther had never been so happy for the escape from a tricky situation.

Mr. Gaston turned his attention back to Lord Babington. He raised his glass towards him. “Best of luck tomorrow. You are going to need it.” He walked off towards the same direction of Esther.

“Unpleasant man if I say so.” Jester commented as they watched him walk away. 

Charles laughed at him. “Yes, well, he feels his territory is being threatened and I’m not just talking about the tourney.” Charles walked off to find Crowe and Sidney.

Mrs. Willowbee was speaking so fast, Esther had trouble keeping up with the conversation. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Mr. Williams has asked for Miss Bailey’s hand and she has consented. Mr. Williams would like for a song for her.”

“What about Lord Jennings?”

Mrs. Willowbee gave her a stern look. “Oh dear, you know while he sings quite well, I believe this would be better for a lady to sing.”

“I have nothing prepared.”

“I’m sure you can think of something.” Esther let out a breath.

“Very well. Just give me a few minutes.” Esther went to go find Charlotte. “How was your dance? Does Mr. Parker improve on acquaintance?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I found out his family is from Sanditon which is where he is planning on going next week for some ball.”

Esther let out a light laugh. “Well, look at the bright side. You know at least one decent dancer.”

“I shall try to contain my delight. What did Mrs. Willowbee want?”

“Another song for Mr. Williams and Miss Bailey who apparently just got engaged.” Esther let out a sigh. “I guess I will have to figure something out.

Charles watched Mr. Gaston approach Esther. “I see he refuses to give up.” Sidney spoke lowly to Babington.

“A prize easily won has no real worth.” Sidney let out a chuckle. “How was your dance with Miss Heywood?”

Sidney rolled his eyes. “You’ll be happy to know, she is on her way to Sanditon.”

“That was fast.”

Sidney rolled his eyes. “She is to be a companion of Lady Denham. Apparently, Miss Denham is some relation to her as well.” Sidney gave his friend a smirk. “Maybe Miss Denham will be there as well.” Charles went back to study Esther who had found her way back to the piano. Sir Lucas was making some announcement about an engagement between a Mr. Williams and Miss Bailey. Obviously, the couple at the front of the room. She sang them a love song.

Charles watched at Mr. Gaston led her back to the dance floor for the last dance. Mr. Gaston was not going to give up so easily. Edward met his daughter promptly at the end of the dance. “Well, Mr. Gaston, I know you hate to part with her, but I am ready to head for home.”

Mr. Gaston gave him a wide smile. “Until tomorrow then.”

“Well, I think you gave town just enough to talk about for a few days. Two songs, dancing with two lords and one very eligible bachelor looking for a wife.”

Esther rolled her eyes at him in the carriage. “I only went because I had no choice.”

He laughed. “Someone twisted your arm?”

“Yes, I made a comment about Gaston being a strong competitor and Lord Babington was threatening to tell him of my glowing recommendation, which I’m sure would put the man over the edge. I have no intent on becoming his wife. He can find someone else.”

“Have someone else in mind?”

Esther laughed. “I have no such designs father as you well know. What could possibly give me any inducement for such a notion?”

“It’s not all bad you know, and it is not a bad idea to be thinking of it. I know you are well aware of having financial security but keep in mind, I’m sure your grandparents will place someone over you to guard against any fortune hunters that would try to take advantage of your situation. Would it not be better to have someone of your own choosing?”

She gave him a frown. She had not thought they would not trust her on her own to make her own financial decisions. She smoothed out her head. “Well, plenty of time for that. Right now, I am only concerned about tomorrow. Contrary to Mr. Gaston’s belief, I intend to win. Lord Darling would be upset if I were to cost him a prized colt.”


	9. Esther's Thoughts

Esther replayed the dance in her head as she laid in bed. She thought about the men of her acquaintance in Hundsford. There were a few good men there, but none that she would think so well to be married to. She did not have to marry for money or connections. She would need to marry someone for companionship although she was not sure she would find anyone that would care to have a woman with interests in shooting and horse racing. Those were generally gentlemen pursuits.

Marriage was not appalling. She had seen how her parents behaved. Her governess in France had given her quite the talking to about marital duties after she had found her kissing Captain Denny who she happened across one day in town. Apparently, he had not taken his marital responsibilities so stern. He had quite the reputation in the local tavern. 

Curious as if he were the same man, she had met in Hundsford, she had taken up in the bar. She was quite capable of handling her liquor and playing cards. He had walked her back to her boarding school but not before he had given her quite the handling in the alley.

He had been drunk and so he was a little careless about how fast he ran his hands over her. She had been taken back at first, until she found it enjoyable. Esther let out a sigh. She had banned the memory from her mind, most of the times. She had wondered how it would feel with someone who had not been drunk. She let out a groan. Babington had given her that look. She had been in the tavern plenty of times to know what it looked like.

He liked a challenge. He was obviously used to women falling all over themselves. Her lack of interest clearly annoyed him. She found herself wondering just what kind of lover he was. Experienced, what man of fortune was not. Before long, her imagination had taken a wild thought and it consumed her until the unforbidden thoughts had found their release. 

Then there was Lord Maxwell. He was not unpleasant to look at, but if she honestly compared him to Babington, he did not have quite the effect on her. Babington had a seductive quality about his air when he projected his confidence in himself. There had been a few times though he had gotten slightly unsure of himself and she had to admit that it was an attractive trait as well. She laughed to herself as she drifted to sleep, wondering if Babington was up to a gentlemen’s bet tomorrow.


	10. The Tourney

The day of the tourney was here at last. Esther had been up slightly early than she had wanted to be. Her dreams had run away with her and she had found herself needing to calm herself down again. The problem was the more she tried to ban the thoughts, the wilder they had gotten. Finally, she decided she needed to stop drinking so much as that had to be part of the problem.

Charlotte showed up with Sir Lucas, Maria and Mrs. Griffiths in tow. The tourney was in three stages. The first stage was stationary targets at various yardage. The second stage consisted of clay targets. The third stage was a mixture of the first two. The participant who had the highest combined score of the three rounds was nominated as the winner.

Most years, there were only about twenty participants. This year, with the possibility of a champion quality colt, the field size had doubled. Jacko had arranged multiple stages around the property so not to get bogged down by the participants.

Esther and her father greeted many of the participants. Many of them were regulars. The conclusion was that Miss Denham had not participated the last few years, that there was a better chance of winning this year. Charlotte and Maria were working the scoring tables with Sir Lucas and Mrs. Griffiths, assisted by Mr. Hankins, greeted the participants and issued each one a random number. Random was loosely applied as Esther had insisted on going last. She worked a little better under the pressure of knowing exactly how many shots she would need to win a round.

She was preoccupied with talking with some of the other participants that she was not aware she was being observed by Mr. Gaston as well as Lord Babington. Lord Babington had found Lord Randley, a formidable opponent, had shown up. Lord Randley was same in age and matched in manners and disposition. Charles had found Charlotte had posted the history of winners. It did seem there was extraordinarily little variance on those names. He was going to need to upset the applecart to ensure he won. He looked around for Esther. When she had gone around towards the stable, Babington took the chance to speak with her.

They had some discussion during the ball. He found she was able to take some of the banter she was so easily able to hand out without offense while dancing. It was refreshing to find someone witty enough without worrying about offense. He found her in the office, and he leaned up in the doorway watching her.

Esther had been concentrating on the task at hand she had not heard him come in behind her. Charlotte had sent her to find some tacks and hammer to hang some signs. 

Gathering what she needed into a bucket, she turned to find him staring at her. “Shouldn’t you be sizing up your competition?”

“I am.” He gave her a smile. “I believe based on the history leader board; I only have one true opponent.” His voice was lower than normal and combined with the gaze, it was flustering as all get out. “I thought by chance to speak with you.” 

Determined not to let him know he had any effect on her, she took a sigh as if she could not be bother by him. “I am busy Babington.” He was not dissuaded as he approached her.

“This won’t take long.” She was aware the space between them was not extremely far at all as she could smell his cologne. She gave him a perplexed look. “Care to make a side bet Miss Denham?”

She let out a light laugh. “So, you want to lose twice in one day?”

He let out an unbridled laughed at her haughtiness. “I am glad to see you so sporting.”

“And just what is Lord Babington is so confident of winning that he is wanting to bet?” He had several things that he had thought about over the night, and all of them would undoubtedly would not be feasible for a gentleman’s daughter. Unless of course, she was his wife.

In the end though, to obtain what his real desire was, he had compromised with himself. “My sister is needing a music tutor. She needs someone that is more interested in her than promoting themselves to gain connections. You seem not interested in society and Miss Heywood raves about your tutelage. You certainly have the talent. You have the time.”

“So, I get to spend six weeks in London as your sister’s music tutor? She may not want me as a teacher.”

“Doubtful, she is quiet and not like your typical girls of her age. In that regard, she is like you.”

“And when I win?”

He let out a chuckle at her brazen attitude. “I’m sure you will think of something.”

“I may expect a lot.”

“I’m not worried. Does my face look like I’m worried?”

If he did not stop looking at her like that, she was not sure she would not lose so she could see him for six weeks. “Your funeral Babington.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“So, you keep telling me.” The deal was made, but he was not ready just yet. He needed to make sure he was going to win. “We need to seal this bet.” He lowered his gaze down to her. This was not going to be a handshake. He gave her a smirk. Before she could object, he had taken her chin in his hand and gave her a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but he had not expected the reaction he got.

Esther let out a little laugh as she left him in the office confused as to who was playing who. As she walked up to give Charlotte the bucket, she found Charlotte talking to one of the participants. “Miss Denham, this is Lord Randley.”

“I’ve heard a lot of stories about you Miss Denham.” He gave her a wide smile.

“They are probably all true.” He let out a laugh.

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen Lord Babington. I was talking to him a few minutes ago and he disappeared on me.”

She watched him walk out of the stables. He was clearly not prepared for the reaction he had gotten. “I believe that is him over there.” She squinted as to seem she was having hard determining who he was.

“Thank you. Best of luck today.” He tipped his head and walked towards Babington.

Sidney had been observing Charlotte. She had seemed reserved today and he thought it was due to the day’s activities. “Well Babington, what’s wrong with you?”

Charles looked at him. Sidney knew he went to go make a bet with her. “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.” Babington looked towards her and found Mr. Gaston talking up an earful to her. Sidney was still giving him a look. Charles flushed under the scrutiny.

“Hun.” Sidney turned to see Lord Randley. “Lord Randley, I was not expecting you.”

“Yes, well Lord Maxwell had wanted to come, but he sent me in his stead. I thought this was going to be easy, but Mr. Gaston has quite a winning history. I hear he tends to win more than just the prize today. Rumor has it, Miss Denham is quite the sportsman. What do you know?”

“I wouldn’t worry about Mr. Gaston, unless of course, you are here to win Miss Denham as well. She’s got quite the line going.” Sidney quipped glancing at Babington.

Randley looked at Babington and let out a laugh that drew some onlookers. “Oh no, I prefer my women docile and complacent.” He looked towards Miss Lucas. “Blonde too. Red heads are known for their tempers. Who wants that in a wife?”

“That’s what we’ve been trying to tell him!” Crowe commented as he found his way to them.

“Where have you been?”

Crowe gave them a large smile. “Around.” Neither Sidney nor Babington believed him.

Sir Denham got the tourney started. Around and around the tourney began with the different competitors. There was a lot of teasing between the competitors. Sidney had found he had been outshot early in the tourney and ended up helping Charlotte with the scoring. They were starting to get along. At the end of the first round, Mr. Gaston had tied with Babington.

Mr. Gaston took it upon himself to gloat that Babington was finding the tourney a little more difficult than he anticipated. Truth be told, Babington found himself watching Esther quite often. It helped she was the last contestant. It did not help that he would have to wait until the end of the second game before finding out who was in the lead on their side bet.

By the time, the second game was over, Charles was more focused on the side bet than the actual prize. Especially, when he noticed Mr. Gaston chatting another earful to Miss Denham. The distraction was so prevalent, he was sure he had lost the round.

To give the organizers time to work on the scoring, a light lunch break was given. His gaze found hers quite often even though they were distantly parted. She would simply lean over to whoever had been by her and it seemed she must have said something funny. Before the final round began, he went to go give her another ribbing, but could not find her.   
He went to the scoring tables and found Sidney in the middle of a conversation with Charlotte.

“Babington.”

“Parker.” He noticed the scores were not up. “Is there some reason why the scores for the second round aren’t up?”

Charlotte let out a light laugh. “A request by one of the organizers to ensure everyone does their best for the last round.” She watched his facial expression. “Not worried about losing, are you?”

He flushed as he looked at her then over to Sidney who had a ridiculous grin on his face. Apparently, Sidney must have told her. He just shrugged his shoulders at him. He had turned and caught the whirlwind coming out of the stable. Esther was walking fast, followed by Mr. Gaston. He had gone to grab her arm in attempt to stop her.

Charles walked up on them. “Mr. Gaston, release her.” Mr. Gaston looked at him with a strong dislike.

“This is a private discussion Lord Babington and no concern of yours.” Luckily, most of the participants were off getting ready for the final round. Babington stood close to Esther to the point, Mr. Gaston dropped his hand from her arm. Mr. Gaston gave him another disgusted look.

He turned his attention to Esther. “Fine, don’t come crying to me when you lose everything.” He stormed off. 

“Spurned another suitor Miss Denham?”

It only took a moment for her to compose herself. “Absolutely Lord Babington.” She barely glanced at him as she walked over to retrieve her weapon for the final round. Charles frowned as he watched her go. It was the first time she had addressed him with his title. He was not sure what to make of it.

Esther went to find her father. Mr. Gaston had been forceful with his application to her hand. She was not sure he would not create some stories to add fuel to the rejection. Sir Denham had listened to his daughter, nodded and went off to find Mr. Gaston. It turned out for naught as apparently in his haste, he had left the competition, fully disqualifying him.

Charles took his turn during the last round. While he waited for the competitors to finish, he went to prod Parker in giving him the second-round scores between Esther and himself. Sidney had only laughed as he handed them off.

It would seem everything was going to come down to the last round. There were still plenty of participants left, he went to go speak with her. It was going to be close.

“Well Miss Denham,” he watched her drinking a cup of tea, “you sure you just don’t want to concede now.”

She let out a light laugh. “And let you win my colt? I don’t think so Babington.” He played with the little slip of paper in his hand. “What is that?”

“Something of great importance,” he smiled at her, “but as you are sure you are winning, you don’t need to concern yourself with it.”

She gave him a sly smile as she went to walk towards her position. “Haven’t you always heard the house always wins?” He heard her laughing as she walked away from him. It was the first time he was beginning to wonder what she had intended to claim if she won their bet.

Sir Denham stood at the top of the stairs to present the awards. The crowd, mostly men, stood around waiting to hear the winners. “On behalf of Lord Darling and Denham Farms, we would like to thank all the participants of this year’s annual contest.” A round of applause was heard. “A special thank you to Sir Lucas, Mrs. Griffiths, Miss Lucas, Miss Heywood and Mr. Parker, for their assistance with today’s events and all the other volunteers. Without you, this would have been not possible.”

He took a moment to look at the crowd. Since the departure of Mr. Gaston, he had heard quite the talk around the men about his hasty departure also involved Lord Babington. He was glad the man had been by his daughter as he had worried Mr. Gaston would have pulled some extra ordinary lengths to win his prize. Esther had been a little bit shaken up as she had spoken to him afterwards and based on the last rounds score, Edward was not sure she had not left some stuff out of her story.

“In every good contest, there is always one contestant that ends up last. This year’s winner, or tail end Charlie as we like to call it, is Mr. Sidney Parker, who apparently was dismayed at his performance and quit after the first round.” Edward gave him a look while Mrs. Griffiths handed him the award. “I’ll expect better performance the next time you show up. No one likes a quitter Mr. Parker.” 

“Especially the ladies.” Someone from the crowd added to the remark that delighted the crowd of men. Sidney took some additional teasing from the men that stood around him.   
Slightly embarrassed, he took a glance at Charlotte, who thankfully did not seem to be paying attention.

“In third place, after the departure of Mr. Gaston, Lord Randley.” Some murmurs went through the crowd. “Second place goes to the Denham family,” Mrs. Griffiths held the award as Esther was not around to collect. There were lots of murmurs about that from it being connected to Mr. Gaston to Lord Babington and just embarrassment of not winning. Edward pushed on. “First place, a new face to Hundsford, Lord Charles Babington.” Applauses all around and some loud obnoxious cheering from Crowe, who was in his cups and Parker, who was glad his performance was no longer being criticized.

The crowds started to dissipate. Lord Randley took a moment to speak with Babington. “Well, I guess coming in third to extraordinarily strong competitors are not a bad thing. Maybe, I should try my hand at more of these.” He gave Babington a smile.

“You are welcome to try Lord Randley. This has boosted my confidence that I might even go back to try to win the Elcho Shield again.”

“Well, none the less, great job today. I guess I will see you around town.” Lord Randley walked off, in search of Miss Lucas.

“Well, pretty proud of yourself?” Sidney asked Babington.

“Why shouldn’t I be? My father will be delighted.” And his mother if everything works out as planned, he thought to himself.

“Well, to be honest Babs, you were not the crowd favorite. There were many bets that Miss Denham would win. There’s hardly been a winner that is not from the family line since its conception.” Crowe remarked clearly.

“I can understand that. Between the first two rounds, she had you smoked. Her last round wasn’t so good, which lucky for you I guess.” Sidney added to Crowe’s remark.

“Maybe she let you win?” Crowe remarked. “Just what was on this side bet Babs?” Crowe glee with delight.

“It’s not very gentlemanly to talk about it Crowe.” Sidney quipped at him, flustering Babington.

Babington was going to refute his teasing friends when Sir Denham walked towards them. “Well, Lord Babington, I suppose you are going to claim the colt for your prize?” Charles smiled at the man. “Lord Darling’s horses haven’t dropped their foals yet, so I’m not sure when it will be delivered. Of course, there will be some time before we can separate the mare from her foal as well. It may be up to six months before it can be fully delivered.”

“That should give my father time to look for someone with specialized experience unless you know someone that could fit the requirement.”

“There’s usually of list of names at Darling Field. I imagine Esther will be able to get those to you whenever she’s up that way visiting family.” Charles was going to ask more about that but got interrupted by Crowe.

“And just where is Miss Denham? She’s not somewhere crying about losing, is she?” Crowe commented to Babington’s cringed expression.

Luckily, Edward laughed. “My daughter is not a crier Mr. Crowe. If anything, she is probably drinking and swearing like a sailor somewhere. But no, Jacko said one of the stable hands said one of the pregnant mares was way out in the back pasture. Normally, we keep them close, so we are not sure how this one got so far out. They went to go retrieve it.”

At this point, there were only a handful of people left around the farm. Babington looked around. He could not think of a good reason to still hang around. He had plenty of reasons to wanting to stay but none he could voice out. He had already taken quite the harassment over the side bet and it is unknown details by his companions. He was still flustered at her response.

“Babington, are you coming?” Sidney crooned to him for the second time.

“What?”

“Good grief, get it together.” Sidney looked at his friend. “Or is there more you aren’t telling us?” Sidney’s eyes light up as he gave him a teasing look.

Babington balked. “Whatever Parker.” He looked around again one last time and let out a sigh. Part of him wondered if she was going to keep up her end of the bet. Maybe, he should not have kissed her. Maybe, she was embarrassed at her own behavior. It certainly was not normal ladylike behavior, not that he was complaining. He would be happy for more.

These thoughts were whirling around his head for the remainder of the afternoon. They sat around the bar in town, drinking and playing cards. It did not take much for Crowe to talk about Miss Brereton. Apparently, she was very friendly, to mildly put it, and they had ended up in a hay loft in one of the many barns. Crowe was incredibly pleased with how his afternoon had been spent.

Sidney apparently had said something that Miss Heywood did not particularly like, and they were back on nonspeaking terms, which he said promisingly. Babington though could see through his bravo and knew there was more there than Sidney really wanted to admit. Sidney was complaining about how the girl was going to Sanditon and how he hoped to avoid her. He really spent a lot of time complaining about a girl he kept trying to say he had no interest in.

“Don’t you think if she’s going to be Lady D’s companion you will probably see a lot of her.” Babington was happy to return the teasing towards Sidney. “Just think, she’ll be there for the ball.” Sidney rolled his eyes at him.

“Ah, yes the famous Sanditon Ball.” Crowe finally joined the conversation. “I wonder what other delightful prospects Sanditon has for us, eh Babers?” Not wanting to give anything away, he laughed in agreement.

“Well, shall we have one rounder to be off?” Sidney asked. The last coach to London was leaving shortly. Babington hoped she would come by. 

They were standing outside waiting. Babington caught sight of Miss Heywood crossing the street and mentioned it. 

“You sure you don’t want to go give her a goodbye kiss Parker?” Crowe said as they all watched her going towards the general store. 

“You know to apologize for your bad behavior?” Babington added. “Otherwise, you might end up with no dance partners in Sanditon.”

“Worry about your own partners will you.” Sidney quipped back. He took a glance that way to see if she was still in the store.

“Oh, look Babington.” Glad to have the conversation changed, Miss Heywood stepped out of the store with Miss Denham. The ladies were in deep conversation across the street.  
Babington gave his friends a smile as he walked over towards them. “Miss Heywood, Miss Denham.”

Charlotte looked at Esther before glancing back at Lord Babington. “I’ll see you back in the lodge.”

“Come to congratulate me?” He gave her a polite smile.

“Not at all. I have some posts that need to be delivered to London. Purely coincidental.” She seemed reserved.

“Don’t tell me you are a sore loser.”

She gave him a neutral face. “Not at all Babington. I had planned on visiting my family in London anyway. You just gave me a good excuse not to attend all those social calls. So, in fact, I should thank you for taking it so easy on me.”

“May I be permitted to visit?”

“I don’t think so Lord Babington. I’ll be far too busy teaching your sister how to play.” Well, this was not going as planned. He watched her hand some posts to the coach driver and walk into the bar.

He walked back over to his friends. “No joy there Babers?” Crowe crooned at him. “Might as well be howling at the moon.”


	11. Back to London

The week back in London was a mixed bag of emotions. Lady Kat was not sure she liked the idea of Charles hiring a tutor for Augusta without her meeting her first. Then, there was the whole ordeal was that he was not sure when she was going to show up. Basically, he had a name with no other viable information.

Until he remembered Lord Jester was her cousin. Certainly, she had come to London to visit him. Maybe, she was working back in the theater. Jester had hoped she would anyway. He wrapped up his day in Parliament early and headed over to the theater.

Once his eyes adjusted, he walked in during rehearsals. There was a man singing on stage with a ladies’ voice singing back from the front of the building on the second floor. An older man sat along the front row. Unsure as to where he could find Lord Jester, he asked the man after the conclusion of the song.

“Do I look like Lord Jennings?” The older man asked in an annoyed voice. “Ask her.” He pointed towards the front of the building.

Being lowered from the second floor on some theatrical invention, was the one person he really was looking for. He walked towards her with the man following. “Miss Denham, this is Lord Babington. He is looking for Lord Jennings. Just, where is he?”

Esther was having a rough start of her day. Jester had stopped by the apartment last night and begged once again for her to return for the show. Miss Bingley, while pretty in face, could not sing a note to save her life. Miss Bingley had spent the morning conferring with Mr. Howard that Esther would not be seen, just her voice used for the singing bits. Esther forgot how annoying some of the ladies in theater were. She really was not in the mood for Mr. Howard’s attitude.

Lord Babington was the last person she had planned on seeing. She did not want to sound annoyed, but she was at her breaking level. She gave him a glance before turning her attention back to Mr. Howard. “Why not ask his wife?”

Lord Babington clearly not getting the jest. “Lord Jennings is married?”

Mr. Howard was perturbed at her. He gritted his teeth at her as he answered him, “No, he is not. Why you can’t just answer a question nicely?” He was glaring at her. Lord Babington could tell this was probably not the best time to have shown up.

“Why do you assume I am Jester’s keeper?” She asked, knowing the answer already. The majority, if not all the theater people, assumed she was way more than an acquaintance and were not aware they were related. Frustrated more about Miss Bingley than being asked about Jester, she let out a quick sigh. “No, I do not know where he is. Maybe, he’s at one of his clubs.” She turned to walk towards the office that sat along the front of the building.

He followed her in there. “I was actually looking for you.” He said as he walked into what appeared to be an office. 

“Well, here I am.” She answered behind a large screen. She threw her dress across the top of it as she was changing. Realizing that he had followed her in there, she paused momentarily. “Stay there, don’t be getting any wild ideas.”

“Well, a little too late for that isn’t it?” Jester had walked in behind them. He gave Babington a sly smile.

“This is all your fault anyway Jester.” She came back out in her normal riding attire as she sat down in his office chair to put on her boots. “Can’t you ever find someone that can sing and act?”

“Listen, I can’t help it if Miss Bingley can’t sing. She is attractive and that means more money with sold out seats.” Esther rolled her eyes at him.

“Now, what seems to the problem Lord Babington?” She asked after she had gotten on her boots and Jester handed her a glass of port.

Babington looked over at Jester then back to her. Jester was amused and he sat down in a chair being a third wheel to the conversation. He gave them both a humorous smile. 

“Well, um,” he was not sure if Jester knew about the side bet.

“Cat got your tongue Babington?” Jester quipped at him. He was enjoying tormenting him.

Charles tried again and decided to go a different route. “I was just wondering about the prize from the tourney.”

“Oh yes, the colt.” Jester commented looking at him. He turned back towards Esther. “Just where is his prize Miss Denham or was there some other arrangement? I do believe I heard the most entertaining story by Mr. Crowe the other night at the club.” He gave her a sly smile, knowing full well the colt was not ready. “But you know Mr. Crowe. He is always in his cups. Hard to tell what part of that story is true.”

She glared at him first before crossing her arms, leaning back in the chair and giving Charles an inquisitive look. 

He looked like he swallowed the canary. Parker, Crowe and he had been at the club like usual. He had been lamenting on how he made the bet with her, after several cups, and his mother complaining about not meeting her before agreeing to hire her. They had poked and prodded until he ended up telling them everything, well he left the part out that about her kissing him back. If he had told them that, there would be no end to any of the teasing.

There was silence in the room. “Just pretend I’m not here.” Jester quipped in a humorous voice.

“Lord Jennings, Miss Bingley needs a word.” A stagehand came near his office.

“I’ll be right there.” He gave them a look. “I imagine I can leave the both of you alone for a few minutes. You can behave, can’t you?” His question was directed at Babington as he walked out the door.

Charles flushed. “I didn’t know when you were coming into town.”

“I intended it that way. It’s easier to hide when people don’t know you are here.”

He was not sure he had not gotten her mad about talking about their own bet with Crowe and Parker. “Are you still going to teach my sister?”

“Well, I did lose. It wouldn’t be exceptionally good of me if I reneged on a bet.”

He relaxed a little. “My mother is a little apprehensive, she normally meets the tutors first.”

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Afraid you hired some girl from the Lion’s Den?” Ironic remark since that is where he first saw her.

“No,” he hoped she didn’t think that “just no one has heard of you.”

Esther let out a laugh. “Well, there’s a good reason for that. Why not let me worry about Lady Kat?”

He looked at her. “Not complaining Miss Denham, but you aren’t planning on meeting her like” she leaned back in the chair again. He was beginning to recognize that look, and it was not the kind he wanted. “Sorry, my apologies.”

“I am perfectly aware I am not dressed to go into town. I got back late and have not had time to retrieve some of my stuff that I needed. Jester goaded me into coming this morning to the theater.” She gave him half a smile, but she was really done for the day. “Just let me take care of my business Lord Babington. I’m sure you have plenty of other things to take care of.” As in, not bothering me. She heard Caroline this morning rave about him. She was fairly sure he was going to make her an offer of marriage soon. Apparently, he must have been trying to get things out of his system before getting into that kind of arrangement. 

While she had somewhat realized she was disappointed, she had not had time to dwell on the feeling. She was glad to find out that before she had done anything else foolish.  
Clearly, she was reserved, not at all like her normal self from Hundsford. Unsure how to proceed, he dismissed himself and wished her a good day.

Finally, back in her apartment, Esther laid down on her bed. She had only been in town for less than a day, and she was hating every moment of it. She could only hope his sister did not really need much training. The sooner she returned to Hundsford, the sooner she could forget ever meeting one Lord Babington.

Charles sat in his study drinking a glass of wine. His meeting with her had been the opposite of what he had dared to hope. He felt the disappointment deep within him. It had only been a handful of days since Hundsford since he seen her. While their parting there was not what he had hoped for either, this felt an awful lot of isolation. Perhaps, he had gotten carried away initially. He thought for sure there was a spark between them. There was something with that kiss.

His mind played tricks on him while he drifted off to sleep. It was only as twilight had taken him; did he realize she addressed his mother as Lady Kat. How in the world did she know that?


	12. Time to Meet the Family

It had been two more days and he heard nothing from her. He had agreed to go to Sanditon with Parker and Crowe. He wanted to see her before he left but found that practice had ended early and there were only a handful of stagehands around. None of them had seen her or Lord Jennings. One of them had seen Miss Bingley and was all too happy to inform him that she was terribly upset she had missed him the other day. He cringed at that thought. He had not caught it at the time but was glad she had not seen him. The lady was all too giddy about him wherever he went. One of the reasons he was glad to go to Sanditon.

The three friends sat at the bar. Crowe giving him a look as he poured another round of drinks from the jug. “How goes your pursuit of Miss Denham Babington?”

He looked at them. “Very well. She professes she wants nothing to do with me. She’s positively disdainful.”

They had a good laugh at him. “Saucy witch. And you a peer of the realm.”

The dance had been a decent affair. Miss Heywood had shown up with Lady Denham. Apparently, another clash between Sidney and her about her opinion of his family that he had taken to heart. At the end of their game, his brother Tom had shown up to give him a lecture about helping again. Sidney had wandered off for some fresh air and exercise.

One more night in this little seaside resort and he would be back in London. The last few nights of fitful dreams, he concluded he needed to talk to her. The dreams were strong, but they all led him to the same conclusion. He wanted her. If there was anything that could be said about that, well he was going to do whatever it took to get her.

Esther sat in the large tub filled with hot water. She had spent the last two nights both dreading and anticipating tonight. Last week, she had toyed with the idea of some mild flirtation with Babington. She dunked herself under the hot water, groaning in the process. Her grandmother was all too happy in coordinating her meeting with Lady Kat and Lady Augusta over dinner. She was even ecstatic when she found out she would be in town for the time being if Lady Kat approved her instructing her daughter on the piano forte.

She insisted though, that she would use her mother’s piano at their estate for those lessons, if approved. She also insisted that she attend a few social outings while she was there. She had argued that if she were helping Jester in the theater, she could humor her grandparents as well. Sooner or later, Lord Maxwell was bound to find out she was back in town.

While she initially dismissed him, her father’s concern about her picking out a person of her choosing of her own financial security, meant she would have to look for that person. Babington was off that short list. What kind of man would pursue other women while obviously leading another of a pending attachment? The kind she wanted nothing to do with. She did not have many requirements, but she did not want a playboy. She had heard good things about Lord Maxwell. Maybe, she would give her grandparents some humor about rethinking her position on him.

In the meantime, there was tonight. She was sure if the Babington’s were coming, it was likely he was coming as well. It was hard not thinking about him, and while she tried to convince herself she had not been thinking about him, she was still thinking about him. She splashed her arms in frustration as she realized she was just doing that. Good grief, she needed to get it together.

Hannah came back to help her get ready and gave her a look at the water that was now all over the floor. “Sorry Hannah, I will clean that up.”

“No, miss, that’s my job.” Her maid was an older lady, but friendly. At home, her maid knew Esther was not one to not clean up her own messes. Hannah, though, was old school which is why her grandmother liked her. There would not be any fashion fax paus on her watch and the lady would help keep an eye on her behavior. Either one out of place, or she would be getting a stern lecture she was sure.

Dressed well enough for her station and hair perfectly in place, Esther headed downstairs to the larger drawing room where the piano forte was. There was plenty of time before dinner. She wanted to play. It would calm her down and keep her focus on what she needed to do.

Lady Darling listened to the music as it flowed through the house. While herself was musically trained, her own daughter and now granddaughter had a talent of its own that far succeed hers. Determined to push her granddaughter harder than her own mother, she had convinced Sir Denham to send her to France for additional training. While Esther had picked up some training that she had wanted her to have, she was still not sure why she had returned so early. Edward had said simply that the girl was homesick. As he was lonely without his wife, he did not bat an eye when she had insisted, she got sent back. She was his daughter and only he could make those decisions for her. When it came to her actual inheritance though, the Darlings were in full control.

To that end, over the last year, Lord and Lady Darling had gotten to know a lot of the gentlemen and lords that they thought would make a good match. They had narrowed it down to about five of them. Three lords and two gentlemen that they thought she would find acceptable. Now that she would be in town, hopefully for several weeks, they hoped to get her acquainted with them.

Esther played by memory and let her heart be her guide, along with her ear. She drowned herself in the music, her way of connecting with her mother long gone. After her death, she could not bear to hear any music. The problem with that was even as a small child, her mother had taught her the music of life that was all around her. It was in the trees with the wind, the frogs at night in the pond, the birds feeding their young and the horses neighing and stomping their feet. While she could block out or avoid music that was made with instruments, there was just no avoiding the other, especially in the country.

Time passed and through her grieving process, she reconnected with the music that connected her to her mother. Her father called it her living testament of the love for her mother. She poured herself back in it, full heartedly. When she was not running the horses or working on some of those chores, she was playing music either on the black and white keys or in her head. The fact that she had started humming a song the other day was a little baffling, but she figured it had been triggered by some other forgotten memory.

Lord Chester looked at his wife as they walked down to get in their carriage. “You look lovely as ever Lady Kat.”

“Thank you, husband. I am glad you approve.”

Augusta looked admiringly at her parents. “I know you both talk a lot about them, but do you think they will like me?”

Lady Kat let out a small laugh. “Of course, my dear. You will simply love Lady Darling. She has a love of music that matches your own. Her granddaughter is in town for a few weeks. She is not much older than you. Lady Darling says she is not big on society as well. She believes that the both of you shall get along fabulously.”

“I wish Charles were here. He always seems to be a good judge of character. I hope Lady Darling isn’t trying to fix me up.”

Lady Kat smiled at her daughter, “fix you up?”

Augusta laughed. “Yes, I hear she is notorious of match making with Lady Worchester.”

“Not to worry dear. This is a small affair, other than her granddaughter, I don’t think she has invited anyone else.”

Reassured, Augusta looked back out the window as the carriage drove on the lane leading to the estate. She looked at the horses as they drove passed them.

They were led into the smaller drawing room where the Darlings waited for their guests to arrive.

“Lord and Lady Babington, welcome. You must be Lady Augusta Babington.”

Augusta gave them a polite smile with her curtsey. “Thank you for your invitation.”

“Of course, of course,” Lord Darling replied. “Your brother out running the streets of town?” he teased her, and she got a confused look on her face.  
Lady Kat laughed. “No, William. His good friend Mr. Parker invited him down to Sanditon. His brother is trying to build up that seaside resort.”

“Well, that is too bad, but we are happy you have brought us your daughter.” Lady Darling looked at her, “Do you mind if I call you Augusta?”

“Not at all Lady Darling.”

“Lucinda, please.”

“And just where is this mystery granddaughter I’ve heard you have been hiding?”

Lucinda laughed. “She is in the music drawing room. She would rather be there I am afraid than at our dining table, but we shall drag her there anyway. Come, let us go introduce you.”

Lady Kat studied the young lady at the piano. She had no idea on what to expect. Lucinda had only mentioned she had a granddaughter, but really did not give out any other details. The young lady would visit, but for the most part, she was like Augusta. Heard on a piano forte, but not generally seen.

The young lady had deep red hair that seemed to stand out against her dark gray silk dress. She guessed her to be younger than twenty. Talented for such a young person, she did not even use sheet music, a rarity among her acquaintances. She was in thought as she played that she did not hear them come in. They watched her until the conclusion of her song.

“Lady Darling,” William called out lightly to her.

Realizing her free time was up, she looked over slowly as not to appear distraught. She had finally calmed herself down from thinking about Babington showing up. She stood up and curtsied.

“Lord Chester Babington, Lady Kathryn Babington and Lady Augusta Babington.” William introduced them. “Our granddaughter, Lady Esther Darling.”

“It is very nice to meet you.” Esther could laugh at herself at her tone. Who was she at this moment?

“We are incredibly happy to finally meet you as well. Lucinda has kept you hidden so well; we were thinking you were a figment of her imagination.” Lady Kat spoke teasingly to her.

Esther let out a laugh. “My fault I’m afraid Lady Babington. I do not care much for her London society, but I have been here plenty if you knew where to look.”

“Please, call me Kat. Your mother and I have been friends for a long time.” Kat paused a little. “You play very well if I may say so.”

“Thank you. I hear your daughter also plays.”

Esther studied the young lady. She was much younger than she thought she would be. She did not know why she had not asked Babington about her. She was reserved, unlike her brother. Groaning silently as she thought about him again.

Augusta looked at the young lady. She appeared friendly. “Yes, I do enjoy playing.” Esther smiled at her.

“Well, then perhaps after dinner, you could play? I’ve heard you play very well.” Augusta gave her a confused look. “I met your brother in Hundsford.”

Augusta lit up at that. “Oh, you did?”

“Yes,” Esther looked over to Lord Chester, “He came to win a colt I believe.”

Chester let out a laugh. “Yes, and he did. Bless my boy! Sorry, William. I knew you hoped your champion would help you out, but the better man won I guess.”  
William let out a small laugh. “Yes, you could say it that way.” He gave Esther a little wink as they walked towards the dining room.

The conversation around the dinner table flowed easily. Lady Kat was impressed with her. She was not one of those young ladies that liked to prattle on. She had gotten along fabulously with Chester, especially once they had started talking about racehorses.

The men separated themselves for a cigar and drink, while the ladies drew to the music drawing room. Augusta took to the instrument.

“So, Lady Darling, you met my son in Hundsford?”

Esther had managed not to talk or ask about him since their introduction. She was beginning to think she was going to make it the rest of the night like that as well. No such luck.

“Esther, Lady Kat, and yes briefly. My father helps with the annual shooting contest, which I’m sure Lord Babington spoke to you about and his prized colt.”

“Is Hundsford your home then?”

Esther let out a silent sigh. “Yes, I live on a horse farm, which is why I know so much. My mother, I am sure you know, was a concert pianist. She taught me as soon as I began to   
sit up as a small child. So, if I was not on a horse, I was playing on the piano.”

When Esther was not speaking, she was listening and watching Augusta. She played very well. One of the things she seemed to lack was confidence in her own ability.  
“Lucinda says you plan on being in town for several weeks. What do you plan to do while you are here?”

Esther smiled at her. “Lord Jennings has asked me to help a little in his theater.”

Lady Kat looked over to her daughter. Lord Jennings was one of her admirers, when he attended the same balls. She did not know a lot about him.

“You are familiar with Lord Jennings?”

“Yes, I have known him since I was little.”

“Are you playing the piano forte in the theater?”

“No, I am a voice in his show.” True statement, not a one hundred percent true, but close enough. If Miss Bingley found out she had said anything about being her singing voice, the lady would undoubtedly scream from the rooftops.

“I’ve been looking for a music tutor for my daughter. I do not suppose you would have time. Lucinda tells me you are not much for society.”  
Esther smiled at her. “Only if Lady Augusta would want me. I have been classically trained, so while I know some of the newer music, I am more inclined to play Mozart and Beethoven. She could come out for a day and see how it goes.”

Lady Kat looked at her daughter, who was not sure. “Yes, how about she comes by tomorrow? After, she can let me know if she would care to continue.”  
Plans were made and the Babington’s bid their friends goodnight.

“Well Kat, what do you think about her?” Chester asked while they laid in bed.

“I like her, which I am sure that means your son will absolutely hate her. I get the feeling that Augusta and she will get along very well.”

“At least there’s a positive. It is too bad really. It would be nice to have a lady in the house that knows something about racehorses.” Yes, Lady Kat thought. It was too bad. He seemed different since he returned, slightly agitated about something, even though he said he had a great trip. Unsure as to what it was, she retired for the night.


	13. Time to Try Again

Charles looked at Crowe as the coach rolled on. Sidney had remained behind in Sanditon after his ward, Miss Lambe, had gotten into a little mischief. Charles was slightly disappointed, as he liked having another opinion about things besides Crowe. Sidney had a way with women that even he did not, and it came in handy when trying to figure out motives. It was strange that he had no effect on Miss Denham. Charles hardly met any woman that did not faint at the sight of him. Not that he did not consider himself unattractive, it was just a proven fact, that for everyone lady that was trying to cling to him, Sidney had at least three.

The only good thing about Sanditon was it kept him from his mother’s schemes. She had tried to get him to stay to attend dinner with the Darlings. He had heard her whispering to his father something about a granddaughter. He additionally stood his ground, saying Parker was relying on him explicitly. Not a complete true statement, but good enough to pass inspection.

They arrived back from Sanditon and after dropping Crowe off at his home, he arrived late in the afternoon to his parent’s home. As he walked in, he really got to thinking he needed to just break down and open his own home up. It was hard to be considered a serious suitor if one was still living with his own parents.

He found that everyone was out of the house. His own parents were at a dinner party and apparently, his sister was over at the Darling estate. Apparently, the granddaughter and her were getting along. The only positive on that was Augusta needed someone. However, he was not sure she was not being used for the connections. Until he met this girl himself, though, he assumed she was just another new lady trying to make a name for herself.

Esther listened to Augusta play for about an hour. The girl was extremely cautious, afraid of making mistakes. “Let’s go take a walk.” Esther led her out towards the pastures.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all. I simply wish to know you better. It will make things easier between us if we know each other than be random strangers. Besides, I am not that much older than you.   
If I lived in London, perhaps we could be more friends than acquaintances.”

Augusta smiled at her. “I would like that. You don’t act like any of the other young ladies I know.”

Esther laughed. “Yes, well hopefully, Lady Kat will not consider me a bad influence.”

“Why would she?”

Esther smiled at her. “In my hometown, I am known not to follow society norms. I have always lived on a horse farm. My father had me sitting on top a horse just as soon as I could sit up straight. We raise racehorses, so it’s not something you can do riding side saddle.” Augusta listened closely to her. “Another family tradition was shooting. Most of the men in the family, were excellent shooters. I am afraid, I am the end of the line though. There are no direct male heirs that likes shooting. I’m sure with being in such an influence family yourself, you understand how some estates rely solely on family lineage.”

“Yes,” Augusta spoke softly. “Lucky for me, my brother has that responsibility.” She let out a light laugh. “Although, he really hasn’t taken much thought to it. My mother has spent many nights lecturing him over his responsibility.” Realizing she had spoken so openly, she stopped. “Oh, please forgive me. Please do not say anything, my mother would have my backside if she knew what I said.”

Esther laughed at her. “Your secrets are safe with me. Are my secrets safe with you?”

Augusta smiled at her. “Yes.”

“Good, then let me show you something.” Esther led her towards a back pasture. “This is my horse Buttercup and standing next to her is Gemini. She is clearly expecting. Based on her breeding history, I do believe that not only will she deliver a colt, but I highly suspect there is either another one or maybe a filly.”

“Two foals?”

“Yes. Your brother won a colt at the tourney, but if it turns out that Gemini does deliver two, then your father will have one and a spare. Until then though, it is a secret. I don’t want to get his hopes up.” Esther petted the horse. “Do you like horses?”

“Yes, although I’ve not ever ridden one.”

“Well, perhaps we will find some time to. I was injured a few weeks ago, which is why I am here. I took a horse out on the fences that was not quite ready. I was angry you see. I pushed the horse too hard. I consider being in London my punishment. I would far rather be in the country, away from all this nonsense.”

“Why were you angry?”

Esther gave the girl a light smile and looked back at the horses. “My grandparents think it’s time for me to stop acting like such a wild child and be more of a lady. They expect great things from me.” A great many things. “But that is neither here nor there. Now, close your eyes and tell me what you hear.” Augusta gave her a little confused look but did as she was told. Esther listened to her.

“I guess I never thought of the sounds of nature as music.”

“Yes, and now, you will hear them more. My mother loved those sounds more than her piano forte and that was saying a lot. My father built her a secret garden where she could sit and listen to them. They sat out there every night it didn’t rain.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Yes, she passed when I was just a few years younger than yourself. It has taken me a long time to put myself back together.” They went back into the house and continued to practice.

Lord Chester walked into his study with Lady Kat. “Oh, Charles I did not know you were here.”

“I got back a little while ago. Roger told me you were at a dinner party and Augusta was out in town.”

“Yes, although I’m surprised, she isn’t here yet.”

“Where did she go?”

“She’s over at the Darling estate. Their granddaughter is in town and they are becoming better acquainted. I suspect if she hasn’t made it home, that they must be getting along well.”

Charles looked at his father. He knew his mother was trying to wrangle him into meeting this granddaughter and rolled his eyes.

“Well, someone has to look after your affairs. There’s quite the talk around town about Miss Bingley.”

“I can assure you that there is no truth in that.” He gave his mother a dead look.

“How was Sanditon?”

“It’s a nice small town. I believe Sidney’s brother has a lot to work to do in order to make it a destination if he wants to appeal to high society.”

“No young ladies there?”

Chester gave his wife a look. “Kat let him be. You are making things more stressful and that by itself is stressful without the added pressure of daily asking. I’m sure you will be the first, well the second or third to know if he finds such a treasure.”

Kat kissed her husband on the cheek. “Very well. I will leave you to it. Send Augusta to me when she comes home.”

Charles took another drink. “At the rate she is going, I’m just going to marry someone just so she will leave me alone.”

Chester got a serious expression on his face. “Marriage is a serious undertaking. Do not joke so lightly. Many young lords did just that and it made them very miserable. Happy wife, happy life Charles. Find someone that you want to make happy just as much as she does you. Everything in between is just the little things.” He put his hand on his son’s shoulders. “She only wants you to be happy. Trust me, that by itself is a rarity. I was not so lucky with my parents. I was just lucky I ended up with your mother.”

Charles frowned a little at him before they heard Augusta on the stairs. She popped her head in the door. “Sorry, I was there so long, Lady Darling insisted I stay for dinner.” She spotted Charles and gave him a smile. “You missed out last night.”

“Your mother wants to see you.”

“Alright. Good night papa. Good night Charles.” Augusta left the room in search of her mother.

“Well, I should be calling it a night as well. I believe parliament will be a bear this week.”

Charles got ready for bed. Hopefully, parliament was not so rough that he could not skip some afternoon sessions. At least he knew she would be in the theater. He wondered if she was staying in Jester’s house. Then, he remembered she told him not to visit. Well, she would just have to get over that. He fully intended to visit.

He arrived in the theater. Mr. Howard recognized him as he approached. “Lord Babington, looking for Lord Jennings?”

He smiled. “Actually, I was looking for Miss Denham.”

“Not here. Practice has been over for a few hours.”

“Oh. What about Lord Jennings?”

“Heard he has a dinner party with the Darlings.”

“Well, I guess I shall go then.”

“What about Miss Bingley?”

“Miss Bingley?”

Mr. Howard gave him half a smile. “Yes, she’s been looking for you. She is done nothing but talk about you the last week. I just assumed by her talk.”

Charles jaw tensed up. “No, I am not looking for Miss Bingley. Thank you.” Charles sat in the carriage as it drove back towards home letting out angry sighs. He had not given her any ideas of the sort. The thought occurred to him that maybe she had heard Caroline talking in the theater. That led to the other conclusion as to why she seemed so aloof.   
He let out a groan. She must take him for some sort of cad. He needed to find her, but where she would be, he had no idea. Jester might know, but as he was at the dinner party at the Darlings’, he could not just show up on their doorstep without an invitation. He would have to try again tomorrow.


	14. A Misstep

The next few days, Augusta and Esther got into a rhythm. They would practice in the afternoons. A couple hours of practice, a walk in the pastures with the horses, another hour of practice and then it was over. 

Esther took some time playing some parts of the music incorrectly in a large group. Once Augusta realized that only a handful would hear something just quite not right, that her confidence was a little bolder.

Towards the end of the week, Esther took her to Churchill Park, where they walked around and sat deep in the garden. Esther would repeat the process of having her close her eyes and telling her what she heard. Augusta was getting better at this game.

“We aren’t too far from my house. You should come over sometime. I’m sure my mother would love to have you over for dinner.” 

Esther had been skipping rocks in the nearby stream. “Thank you, Augusta, but I think its best that I don’t.”

Augusta gave her a disappointed look. “Why not?”

Esther gave her a tense smile. “Well, I have so much going on. Jester’s show is in a few days. Our practices will run later in the evening. After that, I imagine we will switch our practice schedule around to mornings. My grandmother will be wanting me to attend a few balls.”

“Maybe we will be at the same ones.” Esther hoped not. While she had gotten better about not thinking of her brother during the day, the nights were still a different story. No matter what she tried, he still managed to find his way in her dreams to find her.

“Do you go to the theater?”

“Oh yes. I absolutely love it. I usually go with my parents. I think Charles has only gone a handful of times.” She let out a laugh. “He’s usually trying to hide from the ladies and there tends to be quite a few in the theater.”

Good, if he did not normally go then she was less likely to see him in a few days. At the current rate, she was likely to get through the next few weeks the same and then she could go home. “Well, I need to get you home. I’m expected at Lord Grasmere’s dinner party tonight.”

“That sounds droll.”

“Yes, I heard my grandparent’s talking about it. I’m quite sure my grandmother is trying to introduce me to their grandson.”

“Lord Jonathon Grasmere. I met him once.”

“Well, don’t tell me anymore! We can compare notes tomorrow.” Augusta laughed at her friend.

“Very well.” Esther watched the young lady walk into her house.

Augusta walked into the house. Her mother was in the drawing room. “How was your day?”

“Lovely. Lady Darling is so easy to get along with. We had to end practice early today. She’s having to go to Lord Grasmere’s dinner party.”

Lady Kat smiled at her daughter. “Yes, I know.” She knew Lucinda had high hopes for tonight. Her previous attempt with some of the other gentlemen were unsuccessful. Esther was proving to be difficult to pin down for suitors. While she was very pretty, the gentlemen were not too pleased with her knowing more about horseracing and breeding than themselves. Hopefully, the lords on Lucinda’s list were not so easily put off.

“Are we attending theater this week?”

“Yes, I am looking forward to it.”

“Will Charles be going?”

“I highly doubt it, but he’s in his study if you would like to go ask.”

Augusta climbed up the stairs quickly. She found him looking over his ledgers. “Augusta. I see you are back from Lady Darling’s.”

“Yes, Lady Darling, the granddaughter, has been teaching me to play. I invited her over for dinner, but she declines every time.”

“Well, maybe she knows the invitation should come from your mother and not yourself.” Augusta stuck her tongue out at him. He gave her a slight frown but corrected himself quickly. “Mother says we are going to the theater this week. Are you going or are you too busy?”

He had not really thought too much about it. A part of him wanted to go. He knew she would be there. The other part knew Miss Bingley was going to be there and that would just add fuel to the flames. Each time he had stopped at the theater, he found she was not there. Jester was not either. He was no closer in knowing how to find her now than he did a few weeks ago. She was elusive. Deep down in him he was beginning to wonder if she intended it that way.

“Ask me again tomorrow. I must go get ready for tonight. I am meeting some friends.”

She crinkled her nose at him. “Very well. I guess it will do.”

Lord Grasmere was having quite the party. His grandson was visiting from Sussex. There was going to be easily three hundred people at his house. He really did not feel like going, but as Lord Grasmere was in parliament himself, he felt it was necessary. The only good thing he could think of was it did not sound like the kind of party Miss Bingley herself would be at. He talked to Crowe and Sidney in attending. Sidney was still reeling from his roller coaster with Miss Heywood it would seem. He came to get some air from   
her. Crowe was happy to go to any party that involved gaming and refreshments.

By the time they had arrived, the party was well on its way. Charles had designed to be fashionably late to avoid most of the young ladies. Crowe had made a beeline for the gaming tables, leaving Sidney with him to mingle around.

“How goes Sanditon? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Well, Tom is still trying to put it on the map. I’m here to see if I can borrow money on his behalf for a regatta.”

“And what kind of regatta is Tom envisioning for Sanditon?”

“Well, it was Miss Heywood’s suggestion that started off with some boat races, but you know Tom, he’ll have the naval fleet there if he could.” Charles let out a good laugh.

“And how is Miss Heywood? Improving on acquaintance?”

“She is still very much infuriating. She had the nerve to tell me I did not care to help Tom. I don’t know what she thinks I am doing.”

“Well, I could take a guess.” Charles gave him a smile and a laugh.

“I haven’t heard you talk about Miss Denham. Given up on that pursuit?”

“There is not much pursuit. She has managed to become illusive. I couldn’t even tell you where to find her.”

“Well, London is a city of a million people.” Sidney studied him. “Did you try Darling Field?”

“Darling Field?”

“Well, it seemed since Lord Darling gave up one of his prized colts that perhaps someone there might know her. She seemed deeply knowledgeable about horses. I would imagine she’s been to the derby a time or two.”

Charles stopped and gave him a smile. “You know sometimes Parker you amaze me with your astute observations.”

“Lord Babington and Mr. Parker.” Lord Grasmere wandered over. “Tell me, enjoying yourselves?”

“Yes, Lord Grasmere. I have yet to meet your grandson though.” Charles replied.

Lord Grasmere laughed. “Yes, well, he’s been chasing after the ladies if you know what I mean. He got upstaged by a red head earlier and he’s been trying to find her again in this crowd.”

“Red head?”

“Oh yes. Lovely girl if I do say so. Has a bit of a bite to her though.” Lord Grasmere laughed. “I don’t think Jonathon quite knew what to make of her.” He gave them a smile.   
“Well, glad to see you made it. I need to go find my wife.” He tipped his head leaving them there.

“Maybe not so elusive Babington?”

“What would she be doing here?”

Sidney shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe she’s a party crasher or a guest of someone.” Sidney watched his friends face. “Oh, I guess I’m supposed to help you find her?”

“Well, there is a large crowd here.” Charles squinted his eyes across the dance floor. “Although, there are quite a few ladies looking your way for a dance if you prefer.” Sidney let out a snort.

“Fine. I will take this side. You take the far side.” Charles wandered around the tables and guests starting at the front of the room. It was highly unlikely it was her. He saw that he was approaching a crowd of young ladies obviously looking for dance partners. He caught off the side of his vision, a doorway and he took it.

It was a smaller room that appeared to lead outside. Deciding fresh air would help, he continued down the path. A small garden appeared with a fountain. He stood looking up at the stars. Quietly laughing at himself, thinking about all the Darling horses being named after constellations. The night was clear and crisp. He let out a sigh and brought his head back down.

He noticed a silhouette on the far side sitting on a bench near the far side of the fountain. He was not sure how he had missed it a moment ago. He stood there for a moment, not making a sound. He was sure his imagination was playing tricks on him. Could it really be her?

Only one way to find out, he decided to approach at the same time she stood up turning towards the way he had come out. He took the sight of her in. She looked like a polished London lady in her dark red and gray dress with her hair up fashionably. He had to blink a few times, unable to find his voice.

Before he could speak though, another voice called out towards him. A voice he did not want to hear. “Lord Babington, I couldn’t believe it when I saw you.” He slightly turned as Miss Bingley addressed him.

“Miss Bingley,” his voice was curt. She drew close to him and inwardly he cringed.

“Oh! There you are,” another voice called out. A man’s voice, addressing her, not Miss Bingley. “I do believe you owe me a dance.” His voice was playful. He offered his arm to her and led her around the opposite way towards the house. She inclined her head and walked away, not looking back.

Charles watched them go. “Oh, Lord Grasmere’s grandson.” Caroline let out a light laugh through her nose. She took his arm. “Miss Denham should be so lucky to keep his attention. I couldn’t believe it when I saw Lord Grasmere and he mentioned you were here.” He did not want to be left alone with this woman.

He looked down towards her. “Come Miss Bingley I wish to return to the house.”

She lowered her eyelashes at him. “I would hope to spend some quiet time with you. I have not seen you for several weeks.”

“Yes, well I have been attending to business. I must speak with Parker.”

She pulled on his arm to stop him. “Oh, leave him. Certainly, business can wait till tomorrow.”

“Babington!” Parker arrived at a critical moment. “Miss Bingley excuse me. I need to borrow him on some urgent business.”

Not ready to give up yet, “You will be at the theater this week, will you not?”

“Perhaps Miss Bingley. Excuse me.”

The dance was over by the time they got back in the room. He scanned the room but could not see her in the mass crowd floating around the room. “Well, did you at least talk to her?”

“No, Miss Bingley had caught me before I could say anything.” He let out a sigh. “I don’t know how one person could disappear so quickly.”

“I hardly recognize her myself when she walked back in. The only reason I caught her was I heard a remark about the red head on the arm of Grasmere’s grandson.”

“Well, all for naught it would appear.”

“Maybe the hosts might know something?”

Lady Grasmere was a pleasant older lady. She was speaking to Lord and Lady Darling. “Lord Babington and Mr. Parker. Leaving so soon?”

“Yes, well I have much to do tomorrow I’m afraid.” He glanced over at the Darlings.

“Lord Chester’s son?”

“Yes sir.”

“Is he here?”

“No, I’m afraid my mother wasn’t feeling so well. My sister is home as well.”

“Yes, we’ve seen quite a bit of your sister. Incredibly talented playing ability. I imagine soon we might be lucky enough to hear her play one evening.” Lady Darling commented.  
Doubtful, thought Charles, since he knew his sister was not likely to do that anytime soon.

“Our granddaughter has been practicing with her.”

He gave her a polite smile. “So, I have heard. Excuse me, Lady Grasmere. I was looking for your grandson.”

She let out a light laugh. “I’m afraid he escorted a young lady home with her maid. I’m afraid tonight was just a little too much for her.”

“Perhaps, I shall meet him out tomorrow.”

“Perhaps. He has several dinner parties this week. Busy young man like yourself.”

Charles smiled politely at her. “Well, thank you and your husband for the invitation. I have got to go find Mr. Crowe. Excuse me.” He gave a quick glance at the Darlings and off he went with Parker.

Esther curled up in her pillow, reliving the agonizing evening. Lord Jonathon had been pleasant enough. Good looking, charming, everything that a young man should be. He had not been prepared for her quick wit, but most were not. She had stepped out to get some fresh air and sat down by the fountain. She closed her eyes listening to the music around her.

She felt like she was falling and knew it was him before she reopened her eyes to look for him. She had frozen in place. She had managed to avoid him. She was getting better about not constantly thinking of him. For a brief moment, she had given a small silent glimmer of hope to Lord Grasmere. That was before she went outside. After he brought her back in for a dance, and she looked up at him, the small glimmer had turned into a black hole. It was gone, extinguished as if it never existed to start with.

As soon as the dance concluded, she begged to return home. She could not be there. It was bad enough dealing with Miss Bingley at the theater. She had managed to stay far enough away from her not to have to listen to her speak about him. She did not dare to put herself where she would have to watch them fawn all over themselves.

Esther blinked back some tears. She was glad she was at home, alone. If Lady Darling had found her in this state, she would demand to know what happened. London was a large city, but it seemed the walls were caving all around her, trapping her. Unable to regain her composure, she let herself cry to sleep.


	15. A Proposal on a Whim

She woke up early. She went through her normal motions. She touched her ribs. They did not seem sore. She needed a distraction. She got up and wrote a note to Augusta to tell her she was not feeling well today. She left a note for her grandmother. She had the stable master saddle up Buttercup.

In the exceedingly early hours, she could make it to Darling Field without too much notice. She could ride in the back pastures without observation. Hopefully, some of the fences were still there. She needed this. Hopefully, it would be alright. If she injured herself again, Dr. Blythe would probably tie her to a bed. Of course, she would probably be sent home.

Normally, she would be happy about that. She had gotten attached to Augusta. Maybe, she could convince Lady Kat to let her come to Hundsford. There would be way less distractions there. She frowned as she trotted along. Lady Kat was probably hoping to introduce her into society. Doubtful she would let her leave.

She arrived as the stable hands started their day. She let Buttercup relax in the pin while she went into the office in the Darling barn. She let the stable master know she would be in the back pastures. She was not sure how long she would be there, but if she did not make it back before dusk, then they should look for her. She went into her family apartment and packed some snacks for the day. She intended to be there all day.

She had forgotten to write to Jester, but they could do without her for a day. If he came looking for her, Lady Darling would tell him where she was at. She made one last trip to freshen up and off she went. The track was not terribly busy. The derby was not for a few more weeks. She hoped her father would come up to see her.

She made it to the back field. She had not been there since her mother died. She got off the horse and set her stuff up by the old willow tree. It still had her mother’s bench. She walked around a bit of it, getting familiar with the terrain. She did not want to start riding until she knew any potential pitfalls.

Finally satisfied, she went back to get her horse.

Charles slept little. He had no doubt that it had to be because of Miss Bingley that she was avoiding him. He had to let her know. Whatever he done today; he would at least get that fixed.

His mother was surprised to see him downstairs for breakfast. “Are you not feeling well?”

“I am fine. I have some business I need to take care of, that is all.”

“How was Lord Grasmere? Did you meet his grandson?”

“Lord Grasmere was fine and no; I did not meet his grandson. There were quite a few people there.”

She looked him over. “I don’t suppose you talked to the Darling’s?”

“Just briefly. I had to take care of something.”

“Did they introduce their granddaughter?” He rolled his eyes at her.

“Mother, can you please let me find my own wife? I do not need this much interference. I have the situation well under control.” Well, about as far as he could anyway.

She patted his hand. “I just want you to be happy dear.” He gave her a grimace. “I know. I know. Did Augusta ask you about going to the theater?”

“She did. I hope to. I just need to take care of something first.”

“It must be very pressing to have you in such a state about it.” Kat looked at him. She held up her hands. “I know, I know.” A maid brought in the post. Lady Kat read the letter. “Oh, that’s a shame. Lady Darling’s granddaughter is under the weather. Augusta will not have her lesson today.”

He gave her something to chew about. “Well, maybe you could go dress shopping for the theater?”

She smiled at him. “Lovely idea Charles.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He rode his horse to the theater. With the show in a few days, certainly she had to be at practice. He walked into all sorts of pandemonium. Finding Mr. Howard, he asked for her or Lord Jennings. Pointing to the office, he went that way.

He could hear Miss Binley yelling at Jester through the door. “What do you mean she isn’t here today? Does she not know how important it is? I swear Lord Jennings, you better go drag her here yourself or you will be sorry. She looked perfectly well last night. Maybe, Lord Grasmere kept her up too late.” Charles sucked in his breath. Certainly, he would not have done anything of the sort.

Lord Jennings replied in a loud thunderous tone. “That is enough Miss Bingley. I will not have you slandering Miss Denham or Lord Grasmere in such a way. If I so hear one more thing like that from you, you will never work in any theater house anywhere. Do you understand me?” 

She looked to rebuke him. Instead, she laughed. “Oh, I forgot how close you were to her. My apologies for hitting so close to home. Besides, you know as well as I do, the only reason your theater does so well is because of me.” She smirked at him and walked out.

Caroline was so focused on what was going on the stage, she completely missed Babington. He walked into the office. He found Jester pacing the floor. “I really don’t have the patience today Babington.”

“I’m looking for Miss Denham.”

“She isn’t here.”

“So, I have heard. Where can I find her?” Jester ran his hand through his hair.

“Well, that is a good question. I haven’t gotten any post from her.”

“Alright, where would she normally be?” Jester gave him a stern look. “Listen, I just need to talk to her.”

“Obviously, if she wanted you to know where she was at, she would have told you.”

Charles gave him a hard look. “Don’t give me that.”

“I really don’t need Miss Bingley showing up at her door.”

Charles rolled his eyes. “What does she have to do with anything?”

“It’s pretty much common knowledge about the both of you.”

“Completely untrue I can tell you.” The Miss Bingley rumor was getting out of hand. Jester studied him.

“Fine, I am going to. I need to talk to her.”

“Fine, my carriage is outside.”

Charles studied Jester as it drove to its destination. Charles went back to looking out the window. He was confused as it drove onto the Darling estate. “Why are we here?”  
Jester gave him a perplexed look. “She should be here. Where else would she be?”

“I have no idea. She has been avoiding me for a few weeks. I can only assume Miss Bingley said something.” Jester let out a huff. “What does that mean?”

“Miss Bingley has pretty much told everyone I know that you are engaged to her.”

Charles let out an angry sigh. “She is clearly trying to make an advantageous match. I have not given her any such inclination. If anything, I have been going out of my way to make it known of no such arrangement that way.”

They were announced into the drawing room.

“Lord Jennings and Lord Babington. This is unexpectant.” Lady Darling looked at them.

Jester gave her a smile. “Yes, well, Miss Bingley is looking for her singing voice. She did not show up to practice. I need to speak with Miss Esther.”  
Lady Darling looked at Lord Babington. “I would like to speak to her as well.”

Lady Darling held back a light laugh. “She went riding at Darling Field. I’m afraid London is getting a little much for her.”

Charles gave her a frown. “She shouldn’t be riding yet. Her ribs.”

Lady Darling looked at Jester then back to him. “What do you know about my granddaughter’s ribs?”

Charles flushed at the inquisition. “I was in Hundsford when the doctor told her not to ride for six weeks.” Lady Darling gave him a stern look. “Really, that is how I know.” Not the complete truth, but she did not need to know that. They had gotten a little wild with that kiss up until he had pulled her tight and she remembered they were injured. It was probably a good thing. No telling what would have happened if it did not.

Lady Darling was still giving him a look of mistrust. “Well, like I said she is at Darling Field. I would imagine if she’s feeling good enough, she will be there all day.” They bowed and saw themselves out.

Jester gave him a look in the carriage. “What?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe, I don’t believe your story.”

Charles flushed. “Well, you were there.”

“I know.” Jester still was not sure, but he turned his gaze out the window. “Just drop me back off at the theater. I cannot be chasing her around all day. When you find her, will you tell her to come by the theater. I imagine I will be there a long time.”

“I can, but Darling Field is pretty expansive. I might miss her.” Especially, since that seemed to be the norm.

“Well, if she’s there, there will only be a few places to really look. The family apartment above the museum, the Darling barn or the back pasture although she had not been back there since her mother passed. If you do not find her, then come by and tell me. Knowing her, if she’s feeling well enough, she might just take the horse home.”

Charles could only nod as instructions were given to the driver to stop by the theater. Left alone, Charles realized Lady Darling had called her granddaughter. Was she really the Darling’s granddaughter?

The carriage seemed to take a long time as it rolled through the streets. Since it was thought she was riding, he stopped at the Darling barn first. Finding the stable master, he was able to confirm she was out on the back pasture. He had to ask to borrow a horse, which got a good laugh since he had started walking and realized it was too far by foot.

He had tried to think of what he was going to say when he saw her. He usually did not have a problem talking around the ladies, but there was something about her that caused him to have butterflies. Arriving, he dismounted. He noticed the basket sitting on the bench under the large willow tree. She should still be there. He looked in the basket. The things inside were untouched. He looked around.

The back pasture was much larger than he had thought it would be. He could see where there were fresh tracks. She had obviously put the horse through some paces. He was slightly concerned since he could not see her. What if she had fallen off the horse somewhere out there? A moment of panic swelled within him.

Then, he heard a horse neigh. He walked towards the sound.

Esther felt good. She put Buttercup over a few fences. She was still a little sore. She spent some time running paces. Getting hot, she decided to take a dip in the little pond that was behind a set of trees. She was laying out, drying, while Buttercup grazed near her. She dozed off. Sleep had been rough last night.

She made up her mind. She would give Augusta another week. If Lady Kat wanted to her keep lessons, she would have to let her come to Hundsford. She did not want to be in town around Caroline. She did not want to run into them at any social functions. If Augusta did not come to Hundsford, she might go see her family in Sussex. Lord Johnathon lived there. She would give him another chance to change her mind. She did not need to love the person that would oversee her financial security. She just needed companionship. They could live apart. She would be content living in Hundsford. He could go do whatever it was the young married lords did. Although, she had a particularly good inclination on what they did. She would probably have at least one heir for him. She could do that and then be free to live her own life. She could raise the child as a companion. If she felt lonely, well, she would not. She would be content.

Charles saw the horse. He recognized it from Hundsford. He looked around for her. He could see there was a large pond. Was she swimming? More importantly, was she dressed? He flushed at the thought of walking up on her. Certainly, she would do no such thing. Then again, when did she ever really behave ladylike? She was practically undressing in front of him the other day. Granted, she was behind the screen, but there was not much separating them. If Jester had not walked up as he had, it could have easily ruined her reputation. Of course, why would she be changing in his office anyway?

Was there something between them even though Jester said there was not? Caroline certainly implied there was. But if there was, would he not have insisted on coming with him?  
These things were going through his head when he did walk up on her. She had been swimming. Her boots and topcoat were on the ground nearby. Her clothes were mostly dry, though in some places they were not. He should not be looking at her, but he could not help himself. She was asleep. If anyone came upon them, it would ruin her.

The horse walked towards him and not getting any attention, it went towards her. It nudged her with her muzzle. She mumbled something to it. The horse went sniffing around her until it found what she was looking for. Something in her pocket, it was trying to get it. Unaware he was there, she talked to her horse pushing her muzzle away. Deciding Buttercup was not going to leave her alone, she sat up and got a sugar cube out of her pocket. She laughed at her horse. She rubbed her hand through her hair.

She slightly turned to reach for her boots. “Babington, what in blazes are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She glared at him as he continued to look at her.   
“Do you mind?” How long had he been there? Before most of her clothes were dry, or after that?

He looked at her humorously and smile. “No, I don’t mind at all.” She crossed her arms. He turned around. “You know, maybe you shouldn’t be swimming in such an open area.” He turned his head slightly as he talked to her.

She put her boots on, stood up, and put her topcoat on. He turned around as she was buttoning it up. “Well, the back pasture isn’t open to just anybody.”

“I got here easily enough.”

“Easy enough fix with a talk to the stable master.” He could not take it anymore. He closed the distance between them. She looked up at him. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Hard, until she slumped up against him.

It was extremely dangerous what he was doing. There was no chaperone. They were out where no one else was. He had her pulled awfully close. Probably too close. He was sure she could feel his reaction to her. It had been a long time since he had taken delight in the gentlemen’s club. He did not care for the empty feeling knowing they would whisper the same things to him as they did to someone else. 

It was probably one of the greatest inducements to dealing with his mother’s schemes. At least if he had a proper wife, he would know she was not entertaining other men the same way. His biggest problem though had been finding someone that challenged him and gave him a spark.

Most ladies were just little birds that flied around randomly until they could find something substantial. Of course, the more substantial annual income, the more the birds would flock. She did not. She was not like that. She had told him she was too busy. She avoided him. She had gone out of her way to avoid him since she would not even tell him where to find her.

He pulled away. They were both breathing hard. “Marry me.”

Esther calmed her breathing. “What? Your crazy Lord Babington.” She went to go get the reigns of her horse.

She was refusing him. “I might ask with so little of civility I am rejected.”

“I might as well ask why you keep putting me in compromising situations.”

He went to refute her, but she did make some good points. He had kissed her twice and both times it could easily be argued that they were in very compromising situations had anyone walked up on them. He had not acted very gentlemanly. He grabbed her arm before she could mount her horse. So focused on themselves, they did not hear the horses ride up.

“Lord Babington, Esther.” They turned to find Lord Darling and Lord Chester looking at them. Charles dropped his hand from her arm. “Your grandmother sent me to fetch you.” Lord Darling spoke to her sternly. 

She hitched herself up on her horse. Without a glance, she put the horse in motion to head back to the barn. Lord Darling looked at him with an expression he was not sure what it meant before looking at his father. He left them. Lord Chester dismounted.

“Well, I had no idea you met Lady Darling.”

Charles gave him a look. “You mean Miss Denham.”

Chester let out a laugh. “Well, one in the same. Her grandparents generally don’t announce her as their granddaughter.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I would imagine they are worried about fortune hunters. Are you a fortune hunter?”

“It doesn’t matter. It is a futile pursuit.” Charles walked towards his horse.

Chester grabbed his arm. “It only doesn’t matter if you truly don’t want her. You don’t honestly think she’s going to marry someone who she has to wonder if they are after her money.”

“I’m not after her money!” He said briskly.

“You aren’t exactly courting her Charles.” Chester got back on his horse and left him there to contemplate. He sat under the willow tree. He did not pay much to the bench at first. He noticed a small plaque while he had rummaged through the basket. A dedication to Lady Jane Darling. He remembered Jester said that she had not been in the back pasture since her mother’s death.

He did want her. She had to want him. Why else would she kiss him back that way? He let out his breath. His father was right. He had not exactly courted her properly. He did talk to her father about courting her. Sir Denham had laughed at him about wasting his time. Though, he had not courted her. He had just put her in situations that would have forced her to marry him to protect her reputation. He gathered the reigns and headed back to the stable.


	16. A Courtship

Lord Darling said nothing to her as they drove to the theater. He did study her as she looked out the window. Clearly, she was holding back some emotion. He helped her out of the carriage. She told him she would have Jester bring her home. He watched her go in.

Mr. Howard looked at her as she approached the stage. They were on their last run through for the day. 

“It’s about time.” Miss Bingley commented from the stage. “I’m so glad you found time to grace us with your presence Miss Denham.”

Esther looked at her. She was too emotionally exhausted to fight with her. Esther looked at Mr. Howard and went to go take her place upstairs. Better to be heard than seen.   
Besides, up there, she was by herself. And that was exactly what she wanted at this moment.

They ran through the production. She sat upstairs for the longest time. Most of the crew gone, she dragged herself downstairs. She heard Jester laughing as he walked from the backstage. Esther looked towards that way. Next to Jester was Augusta and her maid.

“Lady Augusta, I didn’t expect to see you.”

Augusta gave her a shy smile. “I went to call on you at the Darling estate to see how you were doing. Lady Darling said Lord Jennings had gone to fetch you from Darling Field for practice. I came here and he” she shyly looked at him, “let me stay backstage for the run through. I hope you don’t mind.”

She smiled at her. “Not at all. I am sorry we missed practice this morning.”

“Why not practice a little now? I have a few things to do, but it won’t take long.” Jester gave Esther a ‘you owe me one’ looks. She gave him a smirk, but lead Augusta to the piano on the stage.

Augusta looked at her with large eyes. “On stage?”

“Well, yes. There is not anyone here. I have not been on this stage since my mother passed. It’s just as terrifying for me as you.”

“But you play so well.”

Esther smiled at her. “I play from the heart. You do as well. You just need to let go.”

“Let go?”

“Yes, concentrate on the melody of the music. Forget what else is around you. I can show you.” She pulled up a chair for her to sit on while she sat at the piano.” Esther looked around momentarily and took a breath. Starting softly, she played her mother’s favorite tune until she let go.

Charles was backstage listening. He had gone straight to the Darling estate. Lord Darling had not been happy about finding them alone in the back pasture. He assured him nothing inappropriate had occurred which the look implied he did not believe him. He confessed he had kissed her briefly and asked for her hand, but she had dismissed him. 

That got a chuckle out of the older man. He then asked for permission to court his granddaughter. He had mentioned he had already asked Sir Denham while he was in Hundsford but at present he had not courted a lady properly that he may had missed a few steps in the process. Lord Darling had given him a look that he had lost his mind until he laughed loudly, and Lady Darling showed up wondering what was so funny. Lord Darling could not speak for a good minute.

He was glad he was so entertaining. The man could only nod his head and tell him it was his funeral. Charles let out a huff at that comment. Apparently, she had learned that remark from him. Augusta was there. He decided to head to the theater to get a few things straight. One of which was to firmly dismiss the rumors that he intended to engage himself to Miss Bingley. That had caused quite the commotion backstage.

Caroline had slightly gone off on a tangent until Lord Maxwell had shown up. She had fluttered her eyelashes at him so fast some of the stagehands could only laugh about it. Augusta and he stayed in the back while practice was going on. Augusta had liked being back with all the coming and goings. 

Jester had smiled at her and answered any questions she had. Charles was not sure about Jester until he realized something. Apparently, his sister was not as reserved with him than most everyone else. He studied her and it dawned on him, that she liked him. Jester had an easy way with her that allowed her to relax. He was not sure, but he thought that maybe Jester might have his own attachment to her.

Second, he fully intended to put Miss Denham in her place. He was not going to be put off. She was not going to make it easy on him, but two could play that game. He knew she liked him. If she wanted courted, then he would court her. If he stole a few more kisses, well he was not going to complain.

Esther concluded her song and put Augusta on the piano bench. She found some sheet music for her to follow along while she sat in the chair. At first, she was nervous until she realized there was not anybody there. Charles listened to his sister play. She had improved in the short time Esther had given her lessons. She played several songs until Esther stood up and gave her one last song to play, a duet.

“See, I told you nothing to it.” Esther gave the younger girl a reassuring smile. Jester came out of his office.

“Very good. Lady Babington, you care to go help me get the carriage?” She smiled shyly up at him. Her maid followed them out. Esther went to put the music back in the office giving them a few minutes to themselves. She heard Mr. Howard talking to someone.

She sat the music in its spot and went to go investigate. She let out a sigh. “Lord Babington.”

He gave her a smile and gave her a funny look. “Am I supposed to address you as Miss Denham or Lady Darling? I’m confused.” So was Mr. Howard who pretended not to be listening to the conversation.

“Lady Darling was my mother.”

He took a small step closer and took a long breath in. “Well, then Miss Denham, it has been brought to my attention, mostly by you, your grandfather and my own father, that my behavior has been something of a pretense.” She was not screaming at him at least. “I can assure you that couldn’t be further from the truth.” Could she hear how fast his heart was beating? It felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. “I should very much like to court you properly while you are still in town.” Just two people getting to know each other to see if they were a match. No guts no glory he reminded himself. “What are your feelings, Miss Denham?”

This was the last thing she had expected. Most of her suitors by now would give up, like Mr. Gaston. Here he was trying again. A small smile softened her face. “It’s growing on me. But I would not want to be in agreement with you too much, too soon.”

He laughed. “Whatever you do, you must guard against that. The humiliation! You have your reputation to consider.”

“And you yours.” He gave her an affable smile. He offered his arm out to her. He led her out to Jester’s carriage and helped her up.

Augusta stared at him. “Are you alright?”

He furled his eyebrow, “Yes, why?”

“Because you are smiling like a fool.” He let out a laugh as he watched the carriage drive away.

“Well, dear sister, you are looking at an incredibly happy man. Now, let us get home.” They got in their carriage.

“So just what did happen in the back pasture?” Jester probed her as they drove towards the Darling estate. He let out a little chuckle.

“Nothing that inappropriate I can tell you.”

“Well, how disappointing cousin.”

She gave him her smirky smile. “You are preaching to the choir.” She gave him a wink. He could only laugh loudly. “Yes, well you didn’t think I would make it that easy.”

“Indeed not.” He studied her. “But truthfully, did you not have your reservations?”

“How could I not? Miss Bingley only reminded everyone daily how he was in love with her.”

“Yes, you missed quite the show. I can assure you he put her in her place. I doubt she ever tries something like that again. Although, I’m afraid you may have lost Lord Maxwell suit.”

“She’s more than welcome to him.” Esther studied her cousin. “I certainly hope you are behaving towards Lady Augusta.”

“Of course! Nothing but serious intentions. I wanted to see how calm the waters would be before approaching her parents. I believe Lady Kat would dismiss me immediately if you didn’t come around.”

She gave him a smile. “I’m glad I can be of service.”

“Now, if I can just get this show over with, I can relax.”

“Oh, no. There is no relaxing for at least a few more weeks.” She gave him a wink. “I’m going to need a chaperone” she paused, “at times.”

He laughed as she climbed out of the carriage.


	17. Very Well Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

They fell into a routine after the show had concluded. Esther would practice with Augusta in the mornings, while Charles did his work in parliament. In the late afternoons, he would take her around the different places in London or there would be some sort of dinner party that they would be dragged to, either by her grandparents or his parents.

Charles found those more enjoyable with her. They would dance a few times and sometimes she would join him at the gaming tables. Other times, she let him be with Crowe and Sidney, when he was in town. Once or twice, they would step out in the cooler air, and he would sneak a kiss. If he thought she had been receptive before, it was beyond that now. 

The last time, they had sneaked off in an empty room. She was driving him crazy. He had put her in a very compromising position, not that she was complaining.

He dragged his teeth across her lips. “Miss Denham if you don’t make me an honest man soon, I am going to tell your father you had your wicked way with me.” She laughed at him.

“He’d believe you even if it wasn’t true.”

He looked in her eyes. He pleaded with her softly, “My dear girl, don’t you know that I am in love with you. I could never try to lead or constrain you. All I ask is to walk by your side.”

She was smiling at him. “Very well then.”

He was not sure he heard her correctly. “You, you accept me then?”

“Stop talking before I change my mind.” She gave him a chastise kiss and walked back into the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos please!


End file.
